Forever in Darkness:  A New Enemy
by confused-bliss
Summary: Six months later a new enemy arrives with an evil plan to separate Brian and Justin. Can they survive sacrifices and deception to save their future together?  ***Sequel to Forever in Darkness***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't plan to start posting this until one of my other QAF WIP's were completed, but I just couldn't resist. This is the sequel to 'Forever in Darkness'. I hope you will enjoy it. If you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you read it first – if only to get a good grasp on what is happening in this story. . I don't want to give away too much yet, but there will be some surprises. Let's see if anyone can guess before they occur. Please bear with me on the updates. This joins a long list of current WIP's, so I cannot commit as I'd like quite yet, but I do have a couple of stories close to completion. Thank you for reading & please let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me more than anything. =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Brian looked up from the spreadsheet in front of him, a frown and a look of confusion on his face. He raised an eyebrow at his personal accountant and business manager with an expectant look permeating his features. He pushed it aside in irritation, before impatiently asking, "You mind telling me what the fuck is going on with Babylon?"

"What happened?" Ted asked drolly. "Your sales are down... way down."

He inhaled deeply, a breathing pattern that was not in actuality a required physical function for him. However, at times he had found it to be a useful calming device; most especially when in the presence of someone he didn't care to reveal his most primal nature. Ted was one of those few that he didn't want to frighten, and as a result be forced to erase their memory later. Crisply, he clipped out, "I can see that, Theodore. Is this why I am paying you this exorbitant amount – to spout out meaningless facts?"

"What more can I say, Brian? It's all there in black and white."

Brian allowed his gaze to drift towards a spot far beyond Ted's head, resting momentarily where Justin was spread out on the sofa lost in his own private world with his sketchpad. He smiled to himself as a feeling of calm passed through him, one that could only be attributed to his beautiful warlock's presence, he allowed his eyes to climb the walls as he attempted to further temper his patience. Feeling a small degree of patience returning, he looked to Ted with a fierce scowl upon his face. "I understand the numbers... what I don't remember is you informing me of a problem that could be contributing to them."

"It's a combination of things," Ted began to answer. "Primarily, it's the new clubs that have been popping up on Liberty Avenue. Sure, we have seen this in the past. They try it out for awhile, but they always come back."

"Yes... however, why do I hear a resounding but?" Brian intuitively demanded.

"Well, they are not returning as quickly this time. It doesn't help that Mr. King of Liberty Avenue spends very little time there these days. In the past few months I don't think you've spent more than an hour a night – and that's if you're even there every night," Ted told his boss bluntly.

Brian shrugged, his gaze pulling to Justin squirming on the couch, stretching for a different position... his body wanting this meeting concluded so he could return to the enticements that only Justin could offer him. Realistically knowing he needed to spend some time at Babylon attending to business, knowing his continued distraction to his hot little blond warlock had largely contributed to his present business woes. His eyes all but stripping Justin where he lay, he answered, "I've had more pressing concerns..."

Justin looked up to glare at his tempestuous lover in reprimand. He tossed his sketchpad down in irritation, deciding he would need to take a stand in forcing his hot headed vampire into taking responsibility. "I think what Brian means to say, yet failing miserably... is that he knows he has been lax recently in attending to business, but that he will be on top of things more vigilantly in the future."

"Oh, I'll be on top of things, alright. Why don't you wait downstairs for me while I conclude my meeting..." Brian whispered raggedly, his eyes burning in need for his delicious warlock... a feast not only for the body, but for the senses as well.

Ted cleared his throat nervously, looking back and forth between them. Awkwardly, he made an attempt to make his exit... however, that wasn't to be tonight. "I'll just leave you to it. We can pick this up tomorrow... or at Babylon if you are there tonight."

Brian began to nod his agreement, with his eyes narrowing in anger when Justin interrupted once more. He knew Justin was invulnerable to his mind control, but he sent the thoughts all the same. Yo_u will pay for delaying me, my dear sweet boy. I will make you scream and plead for your release... you may or may not get it._

Justin flinched slightly, as he looked towards Ted obviously deep within his own thoughts. "Don't you worry, Ted. I'll make sure he is there."

"It's not a big deal, in normal circumstances. Well, not really... but he is an attraction," Ted began, immediately grimacing at the look Brian leveled at him.

"Why Theodore... are you saying you find me attractive. Well, undoubtedly it's true... but, I'm sorry my little blond has my cock all monogamous these days," Brian responded roughly.

"You're such an ass, Brian. I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was you are an attraction to the vast amount of gay Pittsburgh – myself excluded. They come not only to find a hook up, but to see what you are up to as well. The title of 'King of Liberty Avenue' just doesn't come without it's share of responsibility when you are a prominent club owner. Now, you are in a relationship. That attraction has been greatly diminished..." Ted needlessly reminded.

Brian snorted in derision. "It should be enough they are honored to admire my immense perfection."

Justin groaned and rolled his eyes in succession. "Uh, Ted? I have an idea."

"What's that, Justin? Arsenic for your lover... and then you can take over?" Ted replied with a bland smile.

Justin laughed, eliciting a glare from his agitated and obviously hungry vampire. _Poor baby_, he thought. He wasn't going to get fed from him this evening, as he was off to meet Lindsay very soon. A meeting that he couldn't postpone. "The King of Babylon contest is coming up, right?"

They both watched him closely, wondering where this was going. Brian was the first to respond. "Next weekend. Are you offering to create some posters for me?"

"I could do that... but, I was thinking you needed a bigger push to draw in the crowds than just your standard artwork," Justin began, knowing Brian was going to go ballistic at his suggestion, however he thought it to be one that could go a long way in fixing Brian's Babylon dilemma.

Ted sat up, looking at Justin in sudden interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking an attraction for the poster. A featured contestant that is a familiar face... has a connection to Babylon, but has yet to ever compete. A man that would make the queer Pittsburgh population take notice and flock to the event in droves..." Justin went on exuberantly.

Brian's eyes flared savagely. "No fucking way, you precocious little twat. I am NOT getting on that stage to perform. It is not the performance in which I excel."

Ted sighed in resignation, looking to Justin apologetically. "It's a fine idea, Justin... but, Brian's right – it wouldn't work. He can't dance."

Justin burst out laughing as Brian exploded in fury, with Justin watching him closely that his fangs didn't unintentionally extend. That would be an end to a meeting that he was certain Brian didn't want.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't dance?" Brian roared.

"It's true, Brian. As much as I adore you... dancing is not one of your many talents," Justin answered, with a chuckle.

Brian glared at the blond, in combination of relishing the hungers that were rising within him – knowing this meeting was almost finished and he could gorge himself in satisfying all of his hungers. "I will deal with you shortly, Sunshine."

With difficulty, pulling his eyes from Brian's penetrating gaze, Justin looked to Ted. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking of someone else. A man that would be an attraction... one that everyone knew was unavailable and yet would flock to come to see perform."

Ted's eyes widened, first in disbelief then in admiration at Justin's ingenuity. "That is the most bizarre, yet brilliant PR campaign I have ever heard. That will work. They will line up to see the 'King of Liberty Avenue's' partner displaying himself on stage – knowing they could look but not touch. Not only fresh meat... but firmly committed to whom they perceive as the Master. Simply outstanding."

"I think this meeting has ended, Theodore. I'll see you at Babylon in a bit," Brian clipped out coldly, his eyes unwavering from Justin... his control at the weakest he had ever known it to be. Now, was not an advantageous time for non-supernatural beings to be present.

Justin walked towards the desk, patting Ted softly on the back. "It's okay, Ted. I'll talk to him."

Ted nodded, looking at Brian uncertainly before making an extremely hasty exit out the door, having the sense of self preservation to know that was exactly what he needed to do.

Justin watched his departure, feeling a chill running down his spine that he hadn't felt since before his own transformation over six months ago. What was going on with him, he wondered? Why was he suddenly feeling things that he hadn't felt for so long? He lifted his eyes to Brian's feral ones, trying to display a bravado that was far removed from how he was truly feeling. "Now, Brian. Let's talk this out. First you need to calm down."

Brian moved around the desk, quickly placing his body directly in Justin's path, almost touching... but not. "Calm down? You go too far, little boy... power or not. I will not have you, my partner, degrading yourself in front of all the horny fags that flock to ogle you."

"Degrade myself? Come on, Brian. Let's be honest. You aren't worried about that... you are jealous that other men will look at me and want me. But, think about it. I walk into Babylon with you... as well as Liberty Avenue and they do the same. They want to know what inexplicable quality I have that tames the long renowned savage beast," Justin replied tauntingly, while both of them knew it to be all founded in truth.

"Tame? Brian Kinney is not some sort of caged animal," he scoffed, while knowing this little firebrand had done just that from day one. "Regardless, I forbid this. You are not allowed to parade yourself on that stage for their pleasure."

"Now, Brian. Think about it from a business aspect. It will be good... and you will know that you reign supreme, as always. When I walk off of that stage and come to you, there will be no doubt to whom I belong..." Justin told him softly, his blue eyes melting under the smoldering gaze of his lover.

"Make sure you never forget that, little witch..." Brian growled, moving closer, his eyes narrowing as Justin took a step back.

Justin held up a forestalling hand, as he curtly answered, "Warlock, if you please. Now, I must go... but, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Brian demanded. He licked his lips, moving closer. "I need you, Justin. Now. I really need you."

Justin moved forward to cup his cheek, before whispering, "I know you do, my beautiful vampire. I am meeting Lindsay, but I'll be back. I promise. Why don't you go feed and I'll meet you at Babylon. You really need to spend some time there."

Brian watched with a suspicious gaze as Justin backed towards the door, not bothering to stop him knowing Justin's powers superseded his own. "Fine," he growled. "Don't be long. We are nowhere finished with this discussion."

Justin smiled, and closed the study door behind him, making quick steps to place some separation between himself and Brian, not wanting to display any weakness – not until his sister could find a reason for it. Thankfully, Brian hadn't pushed him... or his meeting with Lindsay wouldn't have stood a chance.

* * *

><p>Justin paced back and forth in front of his sister, uncertain of where to start... only knowing that something was very wrong.<p>

"Justin. Tell me what's wrong. I don't feel any threats surrounding you or Brian. Whatever is troubling you cannot be that bad," Lindsay offered, more than confused by her brother's distress.

"I have become vulnerable to Brian's mind control... and I don't know how to stop it... I need your help, Linz. Can you help me figure this out?" Justin asked, his eyes wildly desperate... his fears rising when Lindsay's eyes widened in horror at the unexpected words. "Please, Lindsay... tell me you know what's going on.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uh oh cliffy. Don't hunt me down and savage me violently. Please. It just felt right, so I ended it there. Hangs head in shame. *Grins* I can think of at least one not so shy reader that is going to abduct Brian's fangs and do me bodily harm. LOL. Anyways, once again... it's so good to be back with these two again. I've missed telling their story so much. I hope to have a couple more stories completed very soon, and then I can devote to this more fully. Thank you all for reading & most especially for commenting. That motivates me immensely. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

**Chapter 2**

"Justin, surely you're over exaggerating. I don't see how that's even remotely possible!" Lindsay exclaimed, warily watching her pacing brother. "It can't be as bad as all of that."

"Not that bad? Okay, answer me this. Why do I hear Brian's thoughts pounding into me? Not fleeting little glimpses – but those that are generated when he is using his powers to attack and control the weak."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "That's not possible, Justin. You are impervious to such since your transformation. Your powers are greater than his."

"It's been happening for a week now. I shrugged it off at first, but now it's so real. At first, I thought I was losing my powers somehow... but I have used them and they are as strong as ever – if not stronger; all except of that weakness to Brian's will."

"I will have to do some research. Does Brian know?" she asked in concern.

Justin shook his head vigorously. "No. Thank God. If he finds this out he will be out of control and we both know it."

"Be very careful in the meantime, darling. I don't like this. Something is making this happen. For now, Brian needs to be kept in the dark..." she told him, knowing how Justin would feel in continuing this deception.

"I love him, Linz. I don't like lying to him... and if he finds out I have been he will be livid. You need to find an answer – quickly."

"Trust me, Justin. I will find out. I think you should be very careful. Stick close to those you know... and most definitely away from strangers," Lindsay told him, not voicing that if he was vulnerable to Brian... he could be to another vampire as well.

Justin's eyes narrowed on her sharply. "Are there other vampires in the area? We have not spoken of this."

"Dammit, Justin. I wish you'd stay out of my head!" she growled at him, forgetting once again how adept he had become at hearing her thoughts.

"Sorry," he grimaced, knowing he shouldn't do that to her... but, in his unease trying to use every tool at his disposal. Looking at her intently, he asked almost crossly, "Now, are there any other vampires?"

"No, not that I am aware of, but my radar hasn't been up as it was when I was watching over you. Since you have become fully empowered I haven't really felt the need. In all truth, you can handle anything that comes along without any assistance from me. Your power supersedes mine," she answered, smiling at him lovingly. Closing her eyes, she focused intently on Justin, blocking everything out except him. After a few moments, she opened her eyes looking on him in confusion.

"What is it, Linz? Did you see something?" Justin asked, watching her apprehensively.

She shook her head in denial. "No, I didn't. That is what concerns me most. I can feel your power... overwhelmingly so. You are not weakening. You strength is increasing as I always knew it would. That is why this weakness to Brian makes no sense to me."

"I am not totally helpless in those moments. I can hear him attempting to compel me, but a part of me recognizes it and manages to push it out. It seems as if it's more delayed if he is in one of his more primal moods, which understandably he is implementing more power then. I don't even think he does it purposely. It's just his natural instincts to hunt."

"I don't like it, Justin. It doesn't make sense... and, regarding you, my love – I don't like surprises," she snapped, not bothering to attempt to mask how much this alarmed her.

"I can't say I'm thrilled about it, either. We have to resolve this quickly, Linz. I don't think I can keep this from Brian indefinitely... nor do I want any secrets between us," Justin clipped out, enraged that he felt forced to keep anything from the man that he loved beyond all understanding.

She nodded, moving to hug him tightly. "Don't you worry, Justin. I won't rest until we have an answer."

"I'm off to Babylon. Call me as soon as you learn anything."

"I will... and, be very careful, Justin. Be attentive to everything and everyone," Lindsay sternly advised.

Justin kissed her lightly on the cheek, smiling at her reassuringly. "I always do. Don't worry. How can anything bad happen when I have both you and Brian... not to mention all of this power?"

Lindsay watched Justin depart, forcing herself not to follow; knowing Justin would know it – further realizing she had to let him stand on his own. It was difficult after so many years of watching over him, but with all the power he possessed and the threat of Melanie eradicated she knew she had to let him live his life. She dug under the floor boards, retrieving books of spells of old, hoping to find something to find answers for Justin; her most profound fear being that the answer wouldn't provide a solution. She hoped to be wrong in that... but her instincts told her quite differently.

* * *

><p>Brian leaned against the bar, chewing disinterestedly on a toothpick – briefly finding the symbolism of a vampire willingly chewing on a small sliver of wood to be morbidly amusing. Of course, the wooden stake through the heart was a myth – at least in his case. He was now impervious to destruction thanks to dear Lindsay. For the first time in 300 years, he was in control of his own destiny. Well, in as much control as possible being that his entire life remained centered around her delicious and often oh so precocious brother. His eyes kept veering towards the entrance, almost willing for the object of his most ardent desires to appear.<p>

He knew he shouldn't begrudge any time the two siblings spent together, fully realizing how much they still needed to learn about each other – but, the possessive and obsessive side of him couldn't help doing so at times. That little blond headed beauty had forever thrown his life into turmoil, frustration, and more pleasure than he had ever thought to know. He didn't know how it could be possible to feel such emotion with his deadened heart – he only knew in regards to Justin Taylor that was exactly the case. He would do anything for the blond supernatural. He would kill to protect him... and he would undoubtedly destroy anyone who sought to come between them. Justin was _his_– forever.

Brian looked up with a bland smile, when he sensed his friends beginning to flank him. Seeing that the ever attentive Michael was one of them, he restrained the eye roll that always threatened to escape. His eyes next flickered to Emmett, who was ordering a Cosmo in his typical queenly manor. Then, there was the long suffering Ted, looking on the both of them in amusement – while eyeing his boss searchingly. Brian quirked a brow at them, saying in greeting, "Well, it appears the gang is all here..."

"Sarcasm, Brian? With the thinning crowds you've had here recently?" Emmett remarked as he took a dainty sip of his drink, before perusing the bodies moving under the dimmed lights.

Brian looked around, shrugging his shoulder in disinterest. "Seasons change... and all of that. Doesn't look too bad in here tonight."

"We are only filled to half capacity... but, it's the largest number in weeks. They must have seen the 'King' arriving and stopped to see if an occasion represented such a monumental event," Ted responded drolly.

Brian scowled as they all laughed at Ted's dry humor; his irritation more placed with Justin's continued delay than anything else. Fuck. He didn't like when that boy wasn't nearby. He didn't attempt to tell himself any longer it was merely due to needing to know he was safe. Justin could take care of himself. That was no longer an issue. More simply stated – he missed the blond when he wasn't by his side. He felt as if something was missing... and he didn't like that feeling one bit. Brian knew he had become spoiled during the past six months. Most of the time they were inseparable. If Justin was apart from him it was either to be with Lindsay or to work on his art. Brian hated to admit to being jealous of either – but, he knew that he was. Of course, he wouldn't reveal that. That wasn't Brian Kinney.

"Remind me why I put up with you, Theodore?" Brian snapped, his eyes continuing to pull unerringly towards the entrance.

Picking up the beer that was placed in front of him, he took a long drink, before answering, "Because I'm the only one that will put up with your moods... and you trust me."

Brian turned away, hiding a smirk knowing Ted was right on both counts. A moment later he watched as Emmett sashayed out onto the dance floor, apparently finding something he liked amongst the gyrating bodies; before his gaze turned to find Michael watching him curiously. He lifted his brows asking, "Something on your mind, Michael?"

Michael looked around briefly. "Maybe. Where's 'Boy Wonder'? I thought the two of you were attached at the hip... or did you finally follow protocol and kick him to the curb?"

Ted nearly choked on his beer, knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth; most especially after seeing how Brian was looking at Justin earlier. The unthinkable had happened. Brian Kinney was hooked. He wished Michael would see this and move on. In his opinion, Michael had so much to offer. It was his fondest wish that he would find happiness – one that didn't revolve around his fixation on Brian. An attachment that was quite obviously never going to happen. As gently as possible, Ted answered, "I don't see that happening, Michael."

"I don't see why not. He's lasted longer than anyone expected. I don't see the fascination – at all," Michael answered, groaning in annoyance as he found the object of Brian's obsession walking towards the bar.

Brian's eyes instantly found Justin; as always his senses immediately alerting him to his lover's arrival. When Justin reached his side, Brian curled a hand behind his neck, pulling him forward for a deep and carnal kiss; both of them instantly becoming oblivious to everyone around them. Brian nibbled on Justin's tongue, pulling it deeply into his mouth; evoking a need in the blond as he hummed softly into his mouth. Pulling back to whisper, "It's about time you arrived."

"Oh? Did you miss me, Mr. Kinney?" Justin purred, his eyes falling helplessly into Brian's, ignoring Ted's mocking glance... along with Michael's gasp of irritation.

Brian kissed him again, deeply and intently; his tongue plowing every inch inside of Justin's mouth, his teeth nipping at Justin's tongue – making certain to keep his fangs well in check. "My cock most certainly missed you."

Justin clasped his hand against his heart, bemoaning tragically, "So callous. Who will mend my broken heart?"

A voice whispered behind them, one that had Brian's eyes instantly alighting in savage fury. "I'd be glad to, beautiful. How would you like to come back with me to my club... and I will show you things he could _never _show you."

Brian's hands closed into fists as he utilized every ounce of control to restrain from extracting his fangs to rip out the jugular of this offensive predator. One that dared to seek out what belonged to _him _in his domain. Brian swiftly moved to push Justin behind him, inwardly relieved Justin didn't decide to display any rebellion by an ill timed resistance. Such a move could provoke disastrous results. Softly and succinctly, he hissed, "Brandon, you have until the count of five to remove yourself from my club. Fail to do so... and, believe me - you won't like the consequences. 5 – 4 – 3..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The plot slowly begins to thicken. How much longer can Justin keep his secret? *Grins* Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I do appreciate that so much.**

**Chapter 3**

Ted's eyes widened on the expression of murderous rage on Brian's face; a look that couldn't be viewed in any other manner. In the years that he'd known Brian, he had undoubtedly seen him pissed – but this look of unmasked hatred was new ground... and one that he knew – for the good of Babylon – needed to be resolved quickly. Of course, maybe this disagreement... or whatever it was could be good for business, Ted thought, as he noticed all the interested looks that were glancing their way. Ruefully shaking his head, Ted realized his first thought was best. Brian looked fit to kill. A violent outburst against another Liberty Avenue club owner was not in Brian's best interest, whether his volatile boss realized this or not.

Observing Brian's tense and protective stance, Ted further decided that Brian didn't give a damn about any possible fallout. He was zoned entirely on what he had been for the past six months – Justin Taylor. When Brandon made a step forward instead of retreating, as any rational man would do – Ted knew this was quickly morphing out of everyone's control. Ted groaned aloud as he watched impending disaster with his own eyes. Brandon's aggressive move against Brian's partner would have consequences of immense proportions.

Brian's nostrils flared as he looked at the offensive blond before him. "Perhaps, you didn't hear me. I said you are not welcome at Babylon. That is your cue to leave!"

Brandon's eyes flickered around the club that wasn't nearly filled to capacity. With an amused laugh, he retorted, "It doesn't appear you are in the position to be discouraging prospective customers."

Ted arched a brow before he countered, "In my experience customer equates to buying... I don't see you doing that."

"Don't encourage him, Theodore," Brian snapped savagely, assuring Justin was staying exactly where he placed him by keeping a restraining arm behind him. "There is nothing here for _him_."

"On the contrary, Brian. I see something extremely pleasing to my palate here..." Brandon purred, as he looked around Brian to fasten his gaze hungrily upon Justin.

Justin tensed from behind Brian, feeling the rage that was building inside of his vampire lover, knowing he had to find a way to stop this – now. His greatest fear now being for Brian to reveal himself in front of all of these witnesses. He ran one free hand, up and down Brian's back to soothe him, knowing he couldn't use his powers to calm him. Lindsay, he had to thank for that. At the time, he had thought it to be wonderful that Brian was no longer vulnerable to witch influence – or warlock, as the case may be... but, in the case of the emergence of Brian's primitive jealousy – it would have been a good advantage. Justin tried another tactic. One that never failed to work.

In a hushed voice - soft and sultry, Justin whispered, "Brian, let it go... for me. I came here tonight to be with you. Can't we just do that?"

Brandon side stepped around Ted and Brian, moving to Justin's side. Foolishly, he raised his hand to stroke along the side of Justin's face. His voice lowered, dripping with lust. "Fuck. He's hot. I can see why you picked him. But, I know monogamy is not your thing. I will wait."

Brian drew in a deep, needless breath, before he snarled in a low and lethal voice. "Remove your hands from him – _NOW_. There will not be another warning."

Brandon laughed coldly, as he slowly removed his hand; not before trailing it down the side of Justin's neck. "Such a pity."

Michael began to cackle at the exchange, earning him a glare from Ted; however nothing close to the deadly stare Brian inflicted upon him. Swallowing nervously, Michael stood and backed away from the bar. "I – uhhh – think I'll make an early night of it. See you all tomorrow."

Ted grunted, thinking that was the best idea Michael had yet. He wasn't entirely certain about the bad blood between Brandon and Brian... but, he knew one thing for sure – Brian wasn't playing. He hadn't been a true player from the time Justin Taylor had stepped into his life. Whether Michael accepted it or not, Brian loved Justin. He would undoubtedly do anything to protect him and keep him by his side. If Brandon was trying to threaten that – Brandon was in deeper trouble than he could possibly understand. Standing up from the bar, he moved to step in between Brian and Brandon; knowing this was dangerous at best.

"Brian?" Ted asked hesitantly... unsure of what to do next, but knowing someone had to gain some separation between Brandon and Justin – immediately.

His eyes jerking impatiently to Ted, he snapped in irritation, "What is it?"

"Uhmmmm, how about I take Justin to your office? I'd like to go over some ideas with him about 'The King of Babylon' poster..." Ted suggested, jumping on the first idea that came to mind.

Justin nodded enthusiastically. If Brian had been looking at him, he might have thought too much so. Managing to slip out from behind Brian, he moved towards Ted. "That sounds like a great idea. I can draw you a quick preliminary sketch."

Brian slanted his eyes to pierce into Justin analytically. "As long as it's not a picture that displays you."

Ted groaned. "Not that again. Let's go, Justin. I'm sure Brian will find us when he's finished."

Brian's eyes blazed a path over his lover – fucking him in one speaking glance. Gutturally, he whispered, "You can count on it."

Justin reached up to tug on Brian's neck, urging his lips downwards – a kiss having dual purposes. Engaging in a thorough kiss, tongues both heatedly engaged, Justin told him softly, "Behave yourself, my love. You know there is only one man I want – now or ever!"

"I'll keep that in mind, little fucker. Go on now. I need to take out the trash," he snarled, his gaze returning to a smug Brandon.

"Don't be long, Brian. I just might need another example of your expertise..." Justin purred provocatively.

Turning his lips under, Brian retorted, "I think you've already had a good share of that."

"No such thing as too much... you know that."

Ted rolled his eyes, thinking their departure was going nowhere. He reached out, tugging the blond along... reasonably placated that the storm was passing, at least for the moment.

Brian watched in savage and jealous fury as Brandon's eyes followed Justin's departure. He grasped his arm tightly, as he led him towards the front entrance and towards his man at the door – determining this visit would not happen again. "Let's go," he hissed.

"Release my arm, Brian... then, I will go with you peacefully," Brandon snapped, as his eyes raked over Brian in open contempt.

"Whatever," Brian answered hollowly.

When they stepped outside, Brian nodded tersely to the hulking man watching the door. "Charles, I believe you know Brandon... the new owner of 'Boy Toy'. He is not to be admitted into Babylon – under any circumstances. Is that clearly understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure the rest of the staff are made aware," the larger man responded nervously.

Brandon laughed coldly, as he continued to walk ahead of Brian. He turned to spare him the briefest of glances, seemingly not the least bit afraid of turning his back on him. "You are pathetic, Brian. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"The night isn't over yet, Brandon. You might not live to see the rest of it," Brian snarled under his breath, keeping his voice lowered so none that were moving towards the entrance would hear him.

"You don't scare me, Brian. You never have. Something to think about, isn't it?" Brandon retorted, staring deeply into Brian's eyes; not flinching as most men did under Brian's lethal and penetrating stare.

Brian's gaze narrowed sharply on the odious blond. His primary instinct was to lure him to an isolated location and either manipulate his mind... or end him once and for all. The look of confidence in Brandon's eyes gave him pause for thought. Something was off with this man. As he looked deeply into Brandon's eyes, Brian was left with the feeling that he knew things; undoubtedly things that he should not know. Brian had wanted to feed on Brandon when they had first met, but something had caused him to pull back. Brandon had wanted to fuck him; however, when Brandon had realized if any fucking was to be done it was going to be Brian topping – Brandon had immediately retreated.

As he looked into Brandon's mocking gaze, Brian quickly decided he needed to investigate this uneasiness that Brandon provoked in him. Now that Brandon had quite obviously targeted Justin, he knew he needed to get things into perspective – immediately. Curling his lip into a sneer, Brian hissed, "You are a fool. Understand me clearly, Brandon. Justin is with me. In terms someone like you can comprehend – he is _mine_. You don't want to cross that line with me."

"Poor Brian. So captivated by a piece of blond boy ass. I daresay he must be very good to hook you so thoroughly. I can't deny being more than tempted to find out," Brandon purred, laughing as he watched the bloodlust filling Brian's eyes.

Brian remembered his surroundings... and the fact that he needed to know more about Brandon. The man was far too sure of himself for Brian's comfort. There was something cold and evil in his eyes. Something that warned Brian from using his own brand of persuasion. He needed to take a step back and learn more. For now, he would keep Justin away from Brandon. That was the only thing that would keep his primal anger under control. If Brandon reached out and touched Justin again, he didn't know if his fury could be held in check. And, that could lead to the most disastrous of consequences.

He would contact Lindsay tomorrow and have her take a much closer look at him. If it was as he feared and Brandon was some sort of supernatural being, Brian knew trouble of the worse kind was brewing. However, one that he would resolve to his own satisfaction. On the other hand, if Brandon was merely an over zealous human, Brian would take the greatest pleasure in eradicating him permanently.

Moving closer, Brian's eyes flickered over Brandon in distaste; a look that signified he found the other man to be sorely lacking. His voice, cold and eerie, Brian said, "This serves as your only warning. Stay away from Justin. I won't hesitate to destroy anyone who dares to encroach upon what is mine."

"He only belongs to you as long as someone else doesn't take him. Watch over him closely, Brian. Such a prize is worth fighting over. Something else to remember, eh?" Brandon fearlessly taunted him.

Brian barely managed to hold his fangs in check, only doing so upon realizing Brandon was trying to provoke him into anger. When Brian didn't respond with more than a withering glance, Brandon chuckled and walked away – back in the direction of his own club. As he looked around at the curious onlookers, Brian gritted his teeth in fury as he stepped back inside of Babylon. Proceeding directly to his office, he realized his rage had elevated all of his hungers. He needed to feed... and then, he most assuredly needed to fuck. Justin. Always Justin.

* * *

><p>"So, this is just a rough draft... but, what do you think – really?" Justin asked Ted, his face shining with excitement.<p>

Ted looked at it closely, then at Justin in amazement that he could create this so quickly... and seemingly so effortlessly; although he knew with such art that wasn't the case. His voice filled with awe, Ted responded, "This is incredible, Justin. I'll get posters distributed all along Liberty Avenue, as well as here in the club."

Justin nodded enthusiastically. "I think this will work, Ted. What about flyers?"

"That's a great idea. Can you get this to me within the next couple of days? I will get it off to the printer... and that will give us a couple of days to get everything posted and handed out."

"I can do better than that. I'll work on it tonight, and have it to you tomorrow," Justin offered, his back tensing as he felt the presence entering the room – a resounding vibe that told him no work would be done tonight. Brian was in a mood... in fact, he was feeling more feral than he'd felt in a long time. Perhaps, dating back to to the conclusion of the Melanie fiasco. It was going to be a very long night for him. As he turned to look at his slowly approaching vampire lover that was moving at almost a prowling gait, Justin decided that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Brian's eyes flared in hunger for the blond sitting next to his desk, his body hard and aching to acquire complete possession; not to mention how he was mentally salivating at the prospect of tasting him – fully. He hadn't done either since last night – and his hunger was immense; only in part due to his savage anger towards Brandon – most of it centered on the blond that dominated his every waking thought. First, he needed to send Ted on his way. Once that was achieved he would sate himself within his delicious warlock, again and again... all night long. His eyes continued to fasten on Justin in a mixture of yearning and determination, unable to stop his mind from probing Justin's... knowing he was unable to compel him, but still unable to resist attempting to control him in this way.

Uncaring that Ted was still present, Brian's eyes fastened on Justin with an almost uncontrollable lust, one that the blond would soon find himself satisfying – all night long. Brian slid up behind Justin, not close enough to touch... yet close enough he knew his presence would be deeply felt. A progression he very much wanted... and quickly. Focusing as a hunter on his much desired prey, Brian projected his desires to Justin. _The things I'm going to do to you tonight. You will never doubt how much you are mine, Justin. You will NEVER allow Brandon nor another man to touch you. Tonight, once again... you will learn everything that comes with being mine..._

"Fuck! You need to stop this – right now. I know all of this already... so stay the fuck out of my head!" Justin hissed, as he leapt out of his chair, knocking it over in his haste to place some separation between him and his astounded vampire.

Brian smiled, as awareness slowly began to dawn on him. He didn't understand it... however, Justin's outburst could only mean one thing. Well, wasn't this just perfect, Brian thought. His eyes sliced to glance at a perplexed looking Ted, as he told him shortly, "Good night, Ted. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ted nodded, instinctively knowing this was not a fight in which to be caught in the middle. Once at the door, Ted looked back to say, "It's a good drawing, Justin. Let me know when it's ready."

"I will. Good night, Ted." Justin sighed as the door closed behind him, and he was faced with the mocking and predatory smile on Brian's face – knowing his outburst had just exposed himself, and now facing the consequences would be his only option.

Brian closed the distance between them, speaking in a low velvety tone, signaling the predator was angling to pounce. "So, tell me, my boy... how is this even possible?" He began to slowly circle him, symbolic to a shark lining up his next meal; the hunter and savage beast in him elated at this new and unexpected power. "More importantly... what am I going to do with this extremely useful information?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope all those that celebrate had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday. I am behind now, but hope to get back on track now. I do hope you enjoy the update. It's time for Vampire!Brian to do what he does best. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :) **

**Chapter 4**

Justin watched his stalking lover with a great deal of trepidation. He could not only see the hunger in his eyes... he could feel it through their connection. However, it wasn't a simple hunger for his blood or even his body. It was the hunger of a primal beast wanting to take control of something he could never master previously. Control and completely dominate the one that mattered the most to him. Justin knew that was something Brian had always hungered for with him. For him to realize it was happening now, no matter if Justin was able to maintain control had to be an aphrodisiac to the primal beast that resided within Brian. Justin wondered if he could somehow convince Brian his resistance to Brian's powers were as strong as ever... but, upon seeing the knowing look in Brian's feral eyes, Justin knew that was less than likely.

Standing his ground, determined to hold strong... knowing he had no other choice with the primitive beast that was seeking to further enslave him, Justin attempted to affect a calm, impassive demeanor. "Don't be ridiculous, Brian. Just because I can suddenly hear you when you seek to compel me... it doesn't mean that I am not still in full control of my senses."

"Let's be clear about one thing, little witch. I don't seek to compel you," he hissed. "It has always been my understanding that you are immune to such. That I do so is not a deliberate act to sabotage your control... but, merely a primal response in which I have little control over. I would have thought by now you would understand that!"

"It doesn't matter how or why... all that matters is that it _is _happening... and, I DON'T like it." Eyes flaring in anger, Justin spat out, "And, it's WARLOCK... not witch!"

Brian rolled his eyes, uncaring of that in this moment. In all truth, he only called Justin 'witch' when he was trying to provoke a reaction. It was effective every time. Brian was amazed that Justin hadn't realized that by now. When he thought about it he guessed it wasn't that difficult to understand. Justin was still relatively a baby in relation to his powers. His loss of temper was expected and extremely explosive – much as his own had been when he was new to his life as a vampire. Brian had learned to control his temper better over the years. However, that changed when this little blond beauty entered his life. His primal urges and desires had quickly skyrocketed out of control. They had tapered a bit in recent months... but, still the possessiveness and jealousy ate away at him. He didn't have a doubt in his mind he would still savage anyone – male, female, human or immortal that ever sought to come between them.

Gritting his teeth, knowing this tempestuous boy that he quite simply adored was about to provoke his fangs into extracting, Brian moved towards the door to lock it. Turning back to face him, his eyes beginning to have the red glow that signaled control was at a bare minimum, Brian snarled angrily, "If you are feeling such a control of this thing that is happening to you – to _us_– you would NOT have kept it a secret from me. I have not been actively trying to compel you. Imagine if I do, Justin. What would be the result?"

"It hasn't been a problem for that long, Brian. In the beginning it was very minimal. It's only recently your words have been pounding so strongly – battling against my own will." Justin's eyes pierced Brian's savage ones sharply. "You would not use this against me, Brian. I know you love me."

"You just don't get it, you silly little twat. This could change everything. There could be a danger present. If I can get to you now, what makes you think another supernatural cannot?" Brian demanded, advancing towards Justin once more.

Justin snorted derisively. "I am more than capable of protecting myself. This hasn't affected my magic. For some reason that I don't know yet it's all centered around you. There are no supernatural beings gaining access to my thoughts... or placing theirs within mine. If there were – I would know it. It's only you."

Brian moved swiftly and suddenly, pressing his body tightly against Justin's back as he ran his tongue around the shell of Justin's ear. He secured Justin's quivering body to his with an arm around his waist, the other sifting into the blond hair, angling his head back to where it was laying on his shoulder. Brian's tongue licked the pulse point throbbing in a mixture of fear and excitement, both of them knowing what was inevitable to occur. What had been from the moment Brian had made his realization. Locking his arm tightly around Justin's waist, his lips and tongue moving over the quivering blond, Brian's decision was set. Right or wrong, no matter how angry it made his lover he was determined to prove a point.

This secret was dangerous. They both needed to know, one way or the other, just how deeply he could probe into Justin's mind. If he could do so to the extent of bending his will – they had a problem that needed deeply examined. Continuing to lick at Justin's pulse, grinning as his ass pushed back against his cock, Brian began to purr into his neck. "Mmmm, you feel so good... taste so good. Your blood calls to me, my sweet boy. I need it – now!"

"Take it, Brian. It's yours... you know that," Justin breathed out erratically, his senses completely overwhelmed by Brian's incredible pull.

"You're mine, Justin. Always..." Brian hissed, as he began grinding his cock into Justin's delectable ass. "I think it's time to put this so called control of yours to the test. Let's just see what will happen when I actively try to compel you."

Justin's eyes widened, his body stiffening in reaction. "You wouldn't do that. You love me. I know you wouldn't seek to use me in that way."

"You're right... to a certain degree. I do love you. I would never take you against your will... however, you need to understand the danger this places you in. And, that I would do ANYTHING to protect what is _mine_." His voice dropped to a low savage growl. "Also, remember that I am a vampire, Justin. Primal against my will at the best of times. When you push me in certain things – I cannot control it!"

Justin inhaled sharply, any struggles he had undergone previously now all gone. Evenly, he clipped out, "If I sought my release, I could do so. That I do not use my power to flee you now is a reflection of my trust and love for you. Do NOT abuse it, Brian."

Brian laughed coldly. "Nice try, my sweet. However, not quite good enough. Let's see how you like things rewritten to my own specifications. I want to know just how vulnerable you are to my will. And, if it is as I think and you are now weakened... things are going to be changing – quickly."

Gritting his teeth in fury at the line Brian was now crossing, Justin spat out, "I am not powerless, Brian. You should know that by now..." Closing his eyes, doing all he could to reign in his concentration, Justin began to whisper soft wispy chants; ones designed to block his mind from all that Brian sought to affect.

Hissing sharply, Brian's fangs slid out... swiftly slicing into the throbbing artery he had prepared with his tongue just moments ago. Quickly embedding his fangs into the only semi resistant blond, Brian willed himself not to be overwhelmed by Justin's incredible taste... and focus on what he desired to accomplish in this feeding. Groaning in feral need and desire, Brian closed his eyes as he drank in Justin's intoxicating blood, emptying his mind of everything other than penetrating Justin's defenses. Part of him was exhilarated by finally realizing what he had always perceived as impossible with Justin... while, another part of him feared what this could mean for the future.

Justin would be vulnerable to anyone who could affect the same result... in addition to the fact that Brian didn't think he could control his primal instincts – not with him. As the chanting began to become more audible, Brian knew he had to act fast – if only to have his answer, one way or another.

Brian began to work his will over Justin, knowing he had never placed more effort into the act of compelling. For all of their sakes, he had to know.

_Justin. Silence. You don't wish to resist me. Accept our bond and new connection and submit._

Justin moaned amidst his chants, feeling Brian's pull more than he had ever done before, his attention pulled from his incantations as he struggled with the confusion of how Brian was reaching him so quickly – so effortlessly. He tried to force his mind to close out Brian's magnetic words, though unspoken Justin could hear in crystal clarity. Ceasing his chants born of defense, Justin snarled, "This is wrong, Brian. Stop this now!"

Brian continued to suck deeply on Justin, feeling the power of Justin's blood entering his own bloodstream, as he continued to impose his will – both elated and saddened that he felt it was working. He knew many decisions would need made after this interlude... but, for now he would use it to make Justin understand how vital complete trust and honesty between them was – now and always. _Justin... there is no right or wrong between us. We are bonded. Soul mates. We do what we must. Now, what you must do is submit. Give into your desires._

Justin's mouth parted as gasps passed through his lips. He was lost. There wasn't a doubt. His grip had been fragile other times... but, now that Brian was actively attempting to compel him he could not resist – in truth, he no longer wished to resist. Groaning as he felt his cock hardening quicker than he ever remembered it doing previously, Justin's ass twitched as it pushed backwards, lining up perfectly with Brian's fully enlarged cock. Unable to resist one moment longer, Justin reached back to close his hand behind Brian's neck, angling the vampire's mouth tighter against him. "I do want you, Brian. So fucking much. I can't fight it."

_Good boy. I am going to release you... and then we are going to perform a little test. No more talking, Justin. Only obedience. I want your pants falling around your ankles... and you bent across my desk. Then, I will fuck you, Justin. Deep. Hard. Fast. _Brian slowly retracted his fangs, licking away each droplet of blood... running his tongue around the inside of his mouth – savoring each last drop_. Now, Justin. Do as I have commanded... and what you truly desire – NOW!_

Eyes flashing in frustrated and defenseless anger, Justin strode to the desk... glaring at the files spread across it; his eyes fiery and deliberate as he made them all fly off the desk, scattering unheeded to the floor. He gritted his teeth in fury as he realized he was incapable of resisting Brian this time. Something had changed. It was as if Brian - actively attempting to secure his mind - had breached that final gap. Brian was in complete control. Surrender was his only option. Once he was free of this fog penetrating his conscious mind – then maybe he could find a way to counteract it the next time. For Justin knew one thing for certain – there would be a next time. Dropping his pants in haste, he realized he had never wanted Brian as much as he did right now; however displeased he was with Brian's actions.

"That's my boy," Brian purred, as he moved up behind him. Running his hands up and down Justin's back, Brian ripped the shirt apart in one savage motion, growling hotly into his ear, "Tsk tsk. You know better than to try to grandstand. YOU will be cleaning up the mess you've made... after I'm finished with you."

Still mired in his lust induced state, Justin grumbled shakily, "You ripped my fucking shirt, Brian. Fuck."

"That I did," Brian answered, as he reached inside his pocket to grab the lube, before sliding completely out of his pants and shirt in the speed of vampire frenzy. "I never liked that one, anyway," he responded, before pushing Justin down across the desk, lubing his cock in quick order.

"So savage. Why do I love you so much?" Justin gasped, as he felt Brian lubing his ass in preparation.

"It doesn't matter why... all that matters is that you do!" Brian snarled, sliding his cock smoothly inside, his eyes rolling back into his head at the initial feel of Justin squeezing him. He would never become accustomed to the feel of him. A feeling that was comparable to no one – ever. After all the times he had fucked him... and, he knew it was well into the triple digits by now – each one of them felt like the first time. A sensation he would never allow to be enjoyed by another man. Not now or ever. Thrusting savagely ahead, Brian began placing kisses along the expanse of Justin's back, growling his extreme pleasure. "So fucking good. Always. No man will ever have you. Mine, Justin. All mine. Tell me, Justin. Now!"

Panting and gasping, mindless in his need... oblivious to the fact Brian had already released his mind and that his responses now were solely based on his own desperate desire for his vampire lover, Justin's legs quivered as he reached down to pull at his own leaking cock. When Brian mercilessly began to increase his motions, moving into vampire speed, deliberate in his intentions to draw the response he craved, Justin whispered in a low, shaken voice, "Yours, Brian. Always. You know that."

Licking a path up and down Justin's back, Brian continued pounding into Justin's ass, groaning as he felt the tightening in Justin signaling his sudden spurting release; running his hands down to clasp around Justin's hips as he rammed forward a few more times before his seed flooded in waves inside of the boy. Brian's thrusts didn't cease until each drop was fully enveloped by his lover, his mouth moving to nip and lick at every inch of exposed skin. Slowly pulling out, Brian ran his hand down Justin's ass, his eyes blazing in fiery hunger... his tongue moistening his lips as he stared at the beautiful delicacy. His voice dropping to a low, lustful pitch, Brian huskily whispered, "When I get you home I am going to rim you for hours... then, I am going to fuck you again... and again. It's going to be a very long night for you, my boy."

Shaken, but feeling a return of his senses, Justin managed to spin around causing Brian to take a surprised step backwards, quickly sliding his pants up – pausing only briefly to glare at his shredded shirt. His eyes full of anger, Justin spat out, "Go home? What makes you think I'm going home with you after what you've done here tonight?"

Brian laughed hollowly, his eyes instantly transmitting chips of ice in their depths. "Don't push me, boy. Tonight was a lesson. One you needed to learn. Now we need to find out exactly what this all means... and who it effects."

"Fine. I was wrong to lie to you. I told Lindsay I didn't want to do that... but, we both agreed that you would lose control. And, well... you did," Justin grumbled defensively, knowing he had far from calmed this savage beast as of yet; equally realizing he had handled this entire situation wrong from the very beginning.

Brian looked at Justin incredulously. "I know you're not truly that blond. I didn't do it because I couldn't control the need to get up your ass. We both know I can do that at any time... and I do exactly that. This is about your safety, Justin. This new weakness places you in danger if any other supernatural being can utilize it."

Justin smiled as he spoke words that he knew would fire Brian up even further. "Supernatural? As in Brandon?"

Fangs retracting in savage ferocity, Brian snarled, "What is he, Justin? Tell me now... and I will fix that problem – tonight!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A few answers materializing. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

"Well?" Brian demanded, staring Justin down ferociously. "What the fuck is he?"

Justin artfully edged towards the door after slipping into his jacket to cover his shirt that now hung in shreds, deciding space was much needed between him and his impossible vampire lover. He had absolutely no intention of allowing him to get his hands on him again tonight after the stunt he had just pulled. He was still seething in fury at how Brian had so methodically manipulated him. His eyes lifting to meet Brian's fierce and savage stare, Justin groaned seeing that his lover had no intention in relenting. In fact, the coldness in his eyes that he knew to be directed towards Brandon looked to be close to making Brian lose control in yet another way. Soundproof office walls or not, Justin knew he needed to find a way to eradicate that anger.

He had made his declaration about Brandon in a moment of anger... an anger that was solely directed at Brian. Justin wasn't entirely certain about Brandon yet. He had felt something, but there was a hidden variable that he couldn't define yet. He needed Lindsay's expertise in that matter. Her vast experience often had proven to be immeasurable. This was one of those times. Justin could only see one immediate problem... and one that required an immediate resolution. Extricating himself from Brian and going to his sister wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Brian, you need to find some control. This behavior that you have exhibited tonight cannot continue," Justin said in warning. "You risk exposing yourself in such unguarded moments. I won't allow that to persist."

"You won't allow it?" Brian snarled, his fangs immediately extracting. "Listen here you precocious little witch..." he hissed, advancing forward to effectively pin Justin against the door. Bracketing his hands next to Justin's head, Brian's eyes drilled into Justin's – his determination like nothing ever before. "You will tell me NOW... or we will have ourselves a little replay. This time I won't be so lenient."

"Lenient?" Justin shouted back, having no intention of allowing Brian to maneuver him again. This time he would not be caught unaware. He had ways of counteracting Brian. Earlier, Brian had ruthlessly taken control while he had been feeding; an intimacy that never failed to physically arouse Justin to almost unbearable proportions. In that moment every defense mechanism he possessed was not only compromised, but totally shattered. "There will be no replay, my darling savage. We are about to say good night. I must confer with Lindsay about a few things... and, you will be patient and understand this."

"Patient and understanding is not in my arsenal, little twat. Now... this is how it's going to be-" Brian growled, as his eyes began to redden and his fangs moved even closer.

Justin's breathing quickened, as he clearly read Brian's intentions in his eyes. He hadn't learned anything. Brian was going to attempt to lure and conquer him again. He wouldn't have it. This unacceptable behavior would end tonight. "Stop right there," Justin hissed in anger. "Think about what you are doing. Remember all that we've been through together... all that we've shared. Using me in this way disrespects both me and our commitment to each other. I'm asking you to stop before I am forced to stop you. One lapse in the heat of the moment and the shock of learning you had the power to do so was one thing; to do so again in deliberation would be unforgivable."

Brian's lip curled into a slight sneer, showing Justin he was already past the state of reasoning. His eyes fixed and dilated on the rapid pulse in Justin's throat, Brian rasped, "You should turn in your paint brushes for a pen and fancy stationary. No doubt you could make a fortune writing greeting cards. However, let's get back on track. I am not doing this to disrespect you. You know exactly what drives me. I can't allow you to place yourself in the path of danger. Convince me that you are not. Then, I will back off."

"I love that you want to take care of me... but, it's not necessary, Brian. Not with me. I have a great deal of power to draw upon – you know this. I can take care of myself," Justin answered, placing his hands against Brian's chest to look up at him imploringly.

"In most cases I would agree, but something is very off with Brandon. I don't like the way he looked at you. You can call it jealousy, and fuck it could have been in part... but, it was more. There was a predatory light in his eyes of one that seeks to own something." Laughing harshly, he continued, "I know that look only too well. I perfected it."

Justin reached up to stroke Brian's cheek before he whispered softly, "That you have, my love. Now, please retract your fangs... for me."

Brian glared at Justin for a long moment, his most primal instincts urging him to secure his victim... while the softer side of him – the one that this special and utterly adorable man had brought to life in him – reminded him this wasn't any ordinary victim. No, not a nameless or even faceless prey. This was Justin. _His _Justin. The one that he cherished above anything or anyone – now or ever. That was unchanging. This was his destiny for an eternity. He had accepted this long ago, and it was a constant in his life that he didn't want to change. Battling fiercely with the predator within himself, Brian reluctantly, yet willingly retracted his fangs, stepping back to allow Justin some breathing room.

After a long moment, averting his eyes from Justin's knowing glance, Brian clipped out, "Don't get cocky. This is nothing more than a temporary aberration."

"Of course it is, darling," Justin murmured soothingly, knowing the primal beast in Brian, not to mention his colossal ego needing a bit of placation. "We both know you don't make your best decisions in the midst of your wild and untamed shows of spirit. Don't we?"

Brian curled his lips under as he looked at Justin, his brow arching in affronted disbelief. "Are you implying that I react and think later?"

Justin laughed. "I don't recall inferring that you think after, either. That's just one of the many things I love about you. That total submission to your passions no matter what that might entail is always a very exciting ingredient to our lives; although it's not always the most practical."

"Well, practicality and vampires... not to mention witches don't always go hand in hand."

"Warlock, if you please..." Justin smiled, as his eyes flared knowing in this moment Brian wasn't attempting to provoke him. "I really do need to discuss some matters with Lindsay."

Brian watched him closely, deciding he had no intention of letting his blond supernatural out of his sight. He had a bad feeling about what he seemed to know about Brandon. For him to be stalling in telling him what he knew was even more alarming. It could mean one of two things: Brandon was more dangerous than Justin felt Brian could handle – something he found to be less than likely – and he was protecting him; or Justin wasn't entirely certain himself. Brian hoped that it was the latter of the two. "Fine, then. Let's go."

"You don't need to come with me," Justin protested, knowing who was going to win this battle.

This time unintentionally, Brian reached out to Justin with his mind. _Oh, but I do, my own. I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with in order to effectively combat it. You will not fight me in this, boy._

Justin gritted his teeth as his eyes pierced Brian's sharply, his brow marred in confusion that it wasn't compelling him as it had earlier. What was the difference? Unable to concentrate at the moment to put the pieces together that he knew to be right in front of him, combined with his irritation and disbelief at Brian's continued audacity, Justin's eyes became fiery and accusatory. "I don't believe you are pulling this crap on me again. Or, should I say trying to..."

"Trying?" Brian smiled with his teeth barred, advancing towards Justin once more. "To be precise I wasn't intending to compel you. It's just a natural response for me. You should know that. However, if you want me to place more effort into it, I am more than willing to oblige you."

"My new weakness is a joke to you?" Justin snapped with rage burning in his eyes.

"Not at all, oh sensitive one. Granted, I don't mind that I can maneuver you into doing my bidding... especially in certain moments; however, I don't like the thought that you could be weak to me or anyone. I admire your strength. I always have. But, let's take a step back. You said try. Does that mean it didn't affect you the same this time?" Brian queried, needing to get to the bottom of this mystery of Justin's responses, once and for all.

"No, it didn't. I could hear you... but, not like before. Earlier, I couldn't resist. I just had to submit to your will. This time it was just like a glimpsing of your inner thoughts."

Brian looked at Justin thoughtfully. "Okay. I obviously wasn't in the middle of an animalistic passion as I was earlier, so it wasn't nearly as intense. However, I notice you didn't even flinch right now. What else was different from then and now?"

"I don't know, Brian. If I did – this mystery would be solved," Justin said with a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. His eyes probed deeply into Brian's when an instant realization suddenly materialized. He answered in a soft spoken gasp. "My blood. You are gaining control over me through the power of my blood. The effects have been increasing gradually. But, earlier when I couldn't resist you... it was as you were feeding from me. It all makes perfect sense now."

"Of course. I have a great deal of your blood flowing within me now. Your blood is extremely powerful. I have never tasted anything like it – ever. Recently I have been so much stronger in every way. It's you, Justin. Your blood is increasing my strength... and making you vulnerable to me. What I want to know is very simple – is this transferred only to me, or will you be weakened to any supernatural creature?" Brian asked, concern more than evident in his voice.

Justin shook his head. "No. My strength has never been stronger... that is, when not challenged by you. I believe you are the only one that compromises it. Fuck. Why didn't I see this before now? It's all falling into place now."

"As much as I hate to suggest it maybe I should limit our feedings..." Brian offered, hating the words that he had never thought to speak tumbling out of his mouth; yet his bottom line – protecting Justin.

"No! Absolutely not! We will work through this. I enjoy feeding you, Brian. I feel so close to you in those moments. I hate that I can't be your only source of sustenance... but, I accept that isn't realistic. It will be fine, Brian. You just have to be strong and try not to compel me during those times. Can you do that?" Justin asked as he stared his lover down fiercely. He didn't care how vulnerable he was with Brian when his blood was freshly flowing through his vampire's veins... he wouldn't give up that variable in their life. He loved feeding Brian. When in the midst of one of their many fucking sessions it provoked the most orgasmic experiences Justin had ever known. He would not change it... not for anything.

Brian moved forward cupping his hand behind Justin's neck, bringing his closer to kiss him slowly, deeply... love and desire flowing freely from the primal being into his much adored lover and partner. Releasing his lips after long moments, Brian whispered, "I am what I am, Justin. I can't promise that I won't ever lose control and use all that I have to get to you. All I can do is try. However, bear this in mind – if you are in danger I don't care what methods I need to employ to keep you safe."

"I know that, Brian... and I love you for it. That you are willing to try is all that I can either ask or expect. I love you, Brian Kinney... madly and irrevocably forever." Narrowing his eyes in stern reprimand, Justin continued, "However, that doesn't mean you are off the hook for your actions earlier. But, as long as it isn't repeated I'll attempt to show some understanding and leniency."

Brian curled his lips under, surveying the blond dynamo he loved more than anything he had ever known in his entire existence. Smirking, Brian toyed with Justin's soft blond hair, before responding, "How generous of my little twat. Now, let's go see Lindsay and get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Brandon."

Justin nodded, turning to link his hand into Brian's squeezing it in comforting reassurance. "I feel magic in him, Brian. It's somewhat dormant. I don't know what that means. He could be suppressing it for some reason, or he just isn't that powerful. I felt immense lust projecting from him."

"Lust for you?" Brian snarled savagely, knowing it to be true. He had felt it... seen it in Brandon's eyes.

Justin sighed, knowing the situation with Brandon could turn heated and ugly very quickly. He could see the possessiveness and jealousy eating at Brian. Justin hadn't even looked at another man since he had met Brian... and he knew his volatile vampire knew this – but, that didn't change the fact that others looked on Justin in lust. Brian had done well in controlling that primal force in him for so long. However, in the case of Brandon he wasn't certain that would always be the case. Nodding, Justin answered, "Yes. You knew that, though. His desire was more than evident... however, it ran deeper. I have no doubt he knows what I am. He not only lusts for my body... but, also my power. What I don't understand is how he hopes to obtain it."

"Let's go. I want answers... and I want them tonight." He didn't care who or what form of supernatural being Brandon turned out to be – if he attempted to touch Justin in any way... he would kill him. Slowly and painfully. No matter what he had to do to achieve that result – it would be done. Pulling Justin close as he led him out the back doors of Babylon, Brian whispered into Justin's ear, "I love you, my hot little warlock. I will keep you safe. Today, tomorrow... and forever."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas holiday. Finally, I hope to get things moving along and back on track. I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated & more motivating than I can tell you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

Brandon stood in his private office at 'Boy Toy' slamming his cock into the most acceptable blond headed trick he could find upon his return. This boy was adequate... but, he had nothing on the blond supernatural that his cock ached to ram into relentlessly... and painfully. He wanted to drive his cock so hard and deeply into Justin Taylor that the boy became his slave; most importantly – that he turned his back on Brian Kinney, and became his alone. He would have that, Brandon assured himself... and it would be soon.

He had watched and waited for so long. Forcing his own powers to a dormant stage had been his most difficult task. Brandon had no doubt that Justin would assess him and feel the power within him. In their initial meeting he had known Justin had done precisely that. Pushing his powers back was his best strategy. Let Justin think he was in control, completely empowered in conjunction with his sister and vampire lover. When all was revealed the beautiful blond would see his mistake. They all would. By then it would be too late. Brian and Justin would realize that Brandon's powers not only rivaled the hot little warlock's, but even surpassed it. His only fear was Justin realizing the extent of his powers. The element of surprise remained vitally important - if he was to be successful.

When he had fully claimed the body and heart of Justin Taylor, he would force him to surrender his power. Once he received that, he would be the most powerful supernatural being in existence. In return, Justin would continue to be well taken care of. Brandon would give Justin the gift of immortality – as long as he continued to please him. He had no doubt the blond warlock could more than please him. He had never known such a savage and overwhelming desire. Brandon didn't know if it was due to the immense power of the blond, or if it was to do with the incredible attractions the boy possessed. Why didn't really matter to Brandon. All that mattered was that he claimed him. He wouldn't stop until he did exactly that.

His only stumbling block was Brian Kinney. He knew he couldn't eliminate him. Fuck, how he had tried. Every spell in his massive arsenal of magic had slammed back into his face. That told him one thing. Brian Kinney was inaccessible to any magic spell. How that was possible he didn't know - yet. He had an idea a spell had been placed to make it so. All he knew was that was irreversible, and an irritation he would have to work around. Separating the lovers was his best and only option, at least for now. Once that was accomplished, he would have it all. Justin, his power, and Brian's devastation. In time Brian would be so lost he would leave this place. Then, Brandon would tie the blond to him for an eternity. Nothing could stop him.

He laughed at the whimpering blond, knowing his savage passion was too much for the smaller man. He hissed into the shell of his ear, "Man up. You wanted this... and now you're going to take it. Stop cringing like a little faggot, or I will have to really show you a good, hard fuck."

The man's legs trembled as Brandon pounded into him mercilessly. "It's okay, I-I can take it."

"Damn right you will. It will be over soon," Brandon snarled as he fucked him faster, driving his cock as deep as it could go, his hands clasping painfully around the young man's hips. Brandon moaned as his release hit him, the perfect face of Justin Taylor affixed to the blond that was lucky to be receiving him. He bit savagely into his neck, before he growled in a low feral chant, "Be thankful that I came quickly." Pulling out as roughly as he entered him, Brandon whirled the man around smiling at the wince that accompanied the sudden movement. He reached up and stroked the side of the man's face, before he demanded in a low whisper, "Tell me, little toy, exactly who is the King of Liberty Avenue?"

Eyes widened as the entranced haze still permeated through Brandon's victim. He had felt the need to cast a spell on this one, knowing how savage he would be on this night. The last thing he needed was for the events of this night to reach the ears of Brian... or most especially Justin. He had too many plans for _that _exquisite blond. They would not be thwarted. For now, distracting Brian seemed to be his priority. The only chance he had was in placing distance between them. He had never been more committed to seeing a task completed. He wouldn't stop until it was achieved to his satisfaction.

"Well? I'm waiting..." Brandon growled as he stared deeply into the blue eyes before him.

"You are without question the King, Sir."

"Good boy," Brandon purred. "That's all you will remember of this night. You will spread the word of that to all that you see. I am the top that is neither equal to or surpassed by another. To look at me fills you with desire. You may go now. First you will thank me for the great honor I have bestowed upon you," Brandon told him, waiting expectantly.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Sir. I would do anything for you. Now or ever."

Brandon patted him on the cheek, before he answered him in a monotone, "Of course you will."

He watched with cold eyes as the mindless trick departed his office en route to expressing to all that would listen of the most pleasurable sexual experience of his life. In truth it had been anything but that for the young blond. The man had been writhing in pain, achieving no release at all. However, that didn't matter to Brandon. All that mattered was that his body was available to ease the lust and frustration provided by Justin Taylor; one that he intended for the blond in question to be answering in the flesh soon. The results would be much different. He intended to have Justin squirming in ecstasy beneath him, shouting out his name over and over when he came. His name... and _not_the name of Brian Kinney.

First he would separate the lovers. Then, he would capture and seduce the blond warlock. He would have the boy and his power. Then, he would have the power to destroy every witch in existence, save himself... and it would all be complete. All the power and Justin – _his_. Forever.

* * *

><p>Brian sat by silently as he watched his much adored partner sitting inside of a small circle with his hands clasped inside his sister's. Their eyes were closed as they communed with both each other and the spirit world. The chants had begun low, almost silent... to now begin reverberating into the enclosed space. As always, he watched in awe as Justin became one with the spirits he sought to contact; his face shining and glowing as he embraced the power burning within him. He watched as they began rocking back and forth within the circle, their lips moving faster as the chanting escalated until the elements were powerless to do anything but respond. On their own they each held great power, but when combining their strengths they were truly a force to be reckoned.<p>

Shaking his head in amazement as the house began to shake, the windows vibrating against the panes, Brian thought Justin had never looked hotter. He had never wanted him more than he did in this moment. If not for the danger they were working to expose – he would be having him. Now. Brian's eyes suddenly widened in alarm and extreme trepidation as the lights began to flicker, before falling into total darkness. If not for the candles that Lindsay had lit around the circle, they would be totally enveloped in darkness. Granted, Brian could see perfectly in the darkness... but, he knew enough about the supernatural world to know this meant trouble. He moved closer to protect his love should the need arise; intuitively knowing he couldn't stop any attack from a spirit... however, his protective stance was still firmly in place.

His eyes narrowed on the paleness in both of their faces, as their eyes simultaneously snapped open, wide and filled with dread. Brian stepped even closer, knowing it was forbidden to reach out and touch Justin while in the circle, but being close enough should the need present itself. His fangs extracted when he watched all the blood draining from his face as his beautiful blue eyes looked on Lindsay in pain and fear. Brian couldn't hold himself in further silence. "Justin, come back. Please, leave the spirit world and return to me."

Lindsay blinked slowly, her eyes lifting to meet Brian's... fear clearly displayed in her eyes. She abruptly pulled her hands free from Justin's, immediately breaking the spell... restoring power in the house in the one sudden movement. She stood up and paced inside the circle, her eyes flitting around wildly, the panic and despair clearly within them. When Justin slowly regained his equilibrium, being the more powerful one and immersed in the spell longer moved to go to Brian, she quickly forestalled him. "Justin, wait. Stay within the circle. I don't feel safe. It's the only place we are safe."

"What the fuck did you see, Linz?" Brian snarled.

Justin swallowed deeply as he grasped his sister's trembling hand. "Much of it is a haze, Brian. It's as if we were being blocked in reaching a full connection... but I seen enough."

"Justin, this is bad. We have to leave this place. Go far away," Lindsay whispered tremulously.

"I think you should leave, Lindsay. However, that's a choice I refuse to make. My life is here," he said looking towards Brian.

Brian looked from one to the other, his anger intensifying that he was hearing them, yet still receiving no answers. "Fuck this," he hissed as he moved towards the door. "If you won't tell me what the fuck is going on with Brandon... I will go deal with him myself."

Justin released Lindsay's hand, vaulting out of the circle and directly into Brian's path. "You can't, Brian. I know you are impervious to any magic presented against you... but, you can't defeat him. He is very powerful."

"So he's like you, then? A warlock?" Brian asked, his eyes wild and feral.

Lindsay and Justin both nodded in unison. Finally finding her strength returning, Lindsay stepped forward to look up at Brian imploringly. "Brian, darling... you must let us handle this. I'm not sure what we can do... but, you need to stay away from Brandon. Don't provoke him further until we figure this out."

"What exactly is he after?" Brian demanded, while intuitively knowing that Justin was at the center of Brandon's desires.

Justin looked into Brian's eyes, making certain to display all the love he held for him, knowing they needed to pull on their love and trust now more than ever. This threat far surpassed anything Melanie had mounted against them. He only hoped that Brian could handle hearing what he had seen just now, and felt in his initial meeting with Brandon. "He wants me, Brian. I'd say very badly, too. He is willing to do anything to achieve his goals."

"That's not a news flash, Justin. That was more than clear earlier tonight," Brian growled, as he retracted his fangs, sensing no immediate danger.

Lindsay placed a hand on Brian's arm, urging him to look her way. "Brian, there's more. His immediate goal is to separate you from Justin. He knows he can't harm you. We have seen that he's already attempted that, but the spell I placed protects you."

"I see," he snapped, his eyes narrowing on Lindsay knowing there was more to tell. "What else? Is there a loop hole in that particular spell?"

Justin nodded, as tears and fear clouded his eyes. "Yes, there is. If the witch that cast the spell is killed, that particular spell would be broken. If you remember, you were raised from the dead with that spell. If Lindsay dies, you do as well. When Lindsay originally placed the spell on you she thought her death couldn't affect you. It appears she was mistaken."

"Fuck," Brian cursed, his eyes darkening in murderous rage. "Does he know this?"

They both shrugged in response. "Much was clouded in our endeavor to find the answers. The problem is that we don't know the full extent of his power."

Justin grimaced slightly at his sister's words, knowing he had glimpsed far more than she had the capability to see. "He is extremely powerful. In actuality he is using a great amount of power to hide this from us. I was fortunate to see a brief flash of this. His full plan is unclear... but what he is became abundantly clear."

Lindsay frowned as she looked at Justin in confusion. "Uh, what else is there? We know he's a warlock. There's more?"

"Sadly, there is. He is indeed a warlock. But, he is something infinitely worse. I caught a glimpse of incantations that appeared to have been performed a lifetime ago."

"What kind of incantations?" Brian demanded.

"Brandon is consumed by his desire for power, along with complete domination. He seeks to use me and acquire my power. In addition, Brandon is a witch hunter."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A bit of a warning needed here. The true angst is beginning to descend on our supernatural pair. Please don't despair, though. Trust that I always bring about happy endings for these special boys. Thank you all that are reading. I know this one is not for everyone. Comments are much appreciated... and do keep me moving forward.**

**Chapter 7**

Brian looked at his partner in confusion. "A warlock and a witch hunter? How the fuck does that work?"

Lindsay stepped forward to answer. "It's really quite simple, Brian. A witch hunter is generally a witch or warlock that has become disenchanted with their craft. In doing so they use their powers to eradicate all witches."

Brian snorted derisively. "Hmmmph. Sounds like the behavior of you moody witches."

"Brian..." Justin whispered in way of warning. "Do you want to hear the explanation... or not?"

Leaning against the door, Brian folded his arms across his chest as he raised an expectant brow. "I am hanging on bated breath awaiting this revelation."

Lindsay moved closer, glaring at Brian heatedly. She poked a finger in his chest before snapping, "Brian! You need to take this seriously. We have already told you that lives are at stake here – all of ours."

"I get that, Lindsay. I am just having a difficult time envisioning 'pretty boy' Brandon as such a threat. I would think draining the fucker dry would solve our problems," Brian spat out.

"If it were that simple we wouldn't be having this discussion, my love," Justin answered in between clenched teeth.

"Well, then... what does it take to be rid of him?" Brian asked softly, telling them both he was attempting to keep a control on his temper, the tightness in his facial expression stating that he wasn't managing it by much.

Lindsay sighed deeply. "I don't know yet, Brian. It's been many years that I've dealt with a witch hunter. A lifetime ago, really. We much proceed with caution. I really need to connect with Justin in the circle again. Alone and uninterrupted. Then... we may have more answers."

"Is that a hint you want me to leave?" Brian growled fiercely. "There's no way in hell I am leaving Justin to fend for himself in the midst of all of your spirits, spells... and a psychotic witch hunter seeking to destroy him!"

"Not destroy exactly. I think he wants to fuck me, too..." Justin reminded, knowing it was a mistake when Brian's fangs clicked out and his eyes immediately turned from hazel to red.

"Another reason why we should hunt him down right now!" Brian hissed. "You can immobilize him and I can drain him. Problem solved, right?"

Lindsay and Justin shared an eye roll... each of them knowing Brian needed to calm down before he did something reckless and infinitely foolish. Stepping closer to his lover, Justin placed a hand on his chest, stroking it softly. Looking deeply into his eyes, Justin whispered, "Brian, it doesn't work that way... and you know it. To kill a witch hunter of Brandon's power a special spell and process needs to be implemented. There is nothing you can do. I need you to trust us to figure this out."

"Fine," he snapped. "You have until tomorrow night to come up with a workable solution. If you do not... I will take matters into my hands – to hell with the consequences."

Justin groaned, knowing this didn't bode well for any of them. Justin knew now was not the time to argue or attempt to placate his primitive soul mate. He had matters to discuss with his sister, as he could hear her conflicted thoughts pounding at him. Justin agreed completely with one thing – time was of the essence. Brandon had been biding his time. That time was quickly dissipating. He felt great impatience in the witch hunter. Soon, he would make an aggressive move. When that time arrived they needed to be ready. If not, it would be over before it even began. Reaching up, Justin stroked the side of Brian's face, whispering softly, "My darling, you need to feed. I promise I will return home to you as quickly as I can."

Brian's eyes probed Justin's deeply. Grudgingly, he knew his blond vixen was right. "I do need to feed. Perhaps I can be rational, then. Don't be long, Justin." Retracting his fangs, he leaned down to bestow a hard, scorching kiss on Justin's lips... his tongue mapping out Justin's mouth; claiming it as his own as they both knew it to be. "Hurry, Justin. I need you tonight."

"I need you too, Brian. No worries. I'll come home to you soon," Justin smiled, love glowing from deep within him making his eyes shimmer and shine.

Brian basked in that look for long moments, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth, ones that were still difficult for him even after all this time... but, fully cognizant of the fact that they stemmed from the truth. "I love you, Justin Taylor."

Justin beamed, inside and out. "I love you too, Brian."

Lindsay smiled reassuringly at Brian. "I will keep him safe for you, Brian. Now and always. Don't ever doubt that."

Brian's eyes sharpened at her words. Something was off with her... but, he couldn't label it. At least, not yet. Shrugging it off as part of the strangeness of the night, Brian answered, "I know that."

Lindsay moved back towards the protective circle as Brian was leaving the house, watching as Justin secured the door and immediately followed her. She motioned for him to sit down across from him, her eyes once again filling with a fear greater than she'd ever known. Her eyes lifting to meet Justin's, she whispered, "There's something you aren't telling me, Justin. You know how to defeat Brandon, don't you?"

Justin nodded, his body shuddering in revulsion. "Yes, Linz. I don't think I can do it."

"Tell me, Justin. Perhaps I can help," she urged him.

Justin laughed. "I don't think so. First, I need a lock of his hair."

"Sounds simple enough... and a very basic ingredient for many spells."

"That it is. However, that's only the beginning..." Justin told her.

"Okay. What else do you need?" she asked warily.

Justin sighed deeply. "I need three drops of his blood... and, I need the ceremonial dagger he intends to use to cut me and transfer my power to him. A dagger that he possesses."

Lindsay groaned. "That's a bit more challenging. I am assuming he needs to bind your blood together when you relinquish your power to him."

"Yes, that's right. I have heard his incantation in my mind. It's quite basic, really. What I don't understand – yet – is how Brandon plans for me to willingly surrender to his wishes..." Justin said in obvious confusion.

"I can't see that either, Justin. I don't think that part is anything mystical. You say that he wants you badly. It could be he is simply that confident in his powers of seduction."

Justin snorted. "As if that's even remotely possible. I have Brian. I don't want anyone other than him. Now... or ever!"

Lindsay averted her eyes, knowing what she was about to suggest would be the hardest words that had ever slipped past her lips. "That is what I wanted to talk about..."

"I felt turmoil within you. You fear for all of us... but, I sense it's very strong for Brian. Talk to me, Linz. What's going on?"

"Hear me out before you make a decision. First of all, I think we both know that its imperative that we get Brandon's attention diverted away from Brian and the history of his curse," Lindsay began, hoping Justin would accept the seriousness of their dilemma and respond with his head – and not with his heart.

Justin's eyes narrowed on Lindsay in a studied assessment... his immediate thought being that he didn't like it at all. "I'm getting a very bad feeling here."

"I don't like it, either." Taking a deep breath, Lindsay decided her only option was to lay it all out there, whether Justin agreed or not would be up to him. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if Brandon decides to look into why Brian is impervious to magic. He might not automatically realize that I placed the spell on Brian to keep him as he is now... and safe, but if he decides that he needs to eliminate Brian in order to reach his goals with you he will investigate. I have the impression Brandon is not only clever... but, very good at what he does."

"You are at just as much risk as Brian. In order to make Brian vulnerable you would need to be destroyed," Justin said with a sigh of resignation. Looking into his sister's frightened eyes, Justin nodded and forced himself to focus. "Okay. Obviously you have something in mind. Exactly how do you suggest we distract him."

"It's very simple, Justin. You need to end your relationship with Brian... publicly," Lindsay answered, looking away when she viewed the shock and pain in Justin's eyes.

Standing up, yet remaining inside the circle he pierced his sister with cold eyes. "You ask the impossible of me, Linz. I can't leave Brian. I adore him. He is my fucking world. You know that."

"I know that, darling. No one could have pushed the union between the two of you more than I. You know that. These are desperate times, Justin. We have no other alternative if we are going to keep everyone relatively safe." She stood up, reaching out to lay her hand against the side of Justin's face. "Think about it, Justin. Brandon would fully focus on you, then. I have no doubts you can handle him. Brian will remain safe. In time you could find a way to get everything needed to destroy him. Then, you can return to Brian."

"Right. While I am fighting for my own survival, alone I might add... I have to watch Brian going back to his old ways – fucking everything that moves. Of course, that would be after he was past the shock. He will be devastated, Linz. I'm not sure he would even believe it," Justin spat out, his heart breaking as he thought of the torment that would be inflicted on both of them. He shuddered as he thought of Brian fucking one after another all in his desperate need to work Justin out of his system. He knew he would go crazy with jealousy. The pain would be pure devastation. Although, did he truly have a choice? This plan was Lindsay and Brian's best chance at survival.

"You would have to make him believe it. His reaction would be key to Brandon believing it. If Brandon isn't convinced, then it's all for nothing. I know how much you love him, Justin. Please think about this. It's our best chance..." Lindsay implored of him.

Tears running down his face, Justin swallowed through the agony that was ripping his heart to shreds. "I don't need to think about it. This is the only way."

Lindsay reached out to squeeze his hand. Tears shining in her eyes, she whispered, "I wish there was another way. This has to be staged just right. Brandon has to see it... more importantly he needs to see Brian's reaction."

Justin nodded. "Brian will go into a rage. There will be no doubt."

"You are right. Brian will go on a feeding spree. Hopefully, he doesn't kill them all. But... we can't worry about that. This is about destroying Brandon."

"I will destroy him," Justin snarled in between clenched teeth.

"I know you will. You are not alone in this, Justin. I am here for you. We can speak freely within the circle. Never speak to me or aloud to yourself outside of it." Frowning slightly, she asked, "Do you have any idea how you will go about it?"

With a weary sigh, Justin answered, "Yes, I know exactly. Tomorrow is The King of Babylon contest. I had been toying with participating to help out Brian's decreasing business – largely due to Brandon's interference I think; anyway, I think that should be a more than adequate platform."

"That's actually perfect. Brian will respond in his primitive fashion and you will have grounds to lash out at him... ending in a breakup."

"The biggest problem that I can see is getting Brandon into Babylon. Brian had him banned..." Justin said morosely.

"I can help with that. A subtly dropped word in the right places will reach Brandon's ears. I have a feeling if he knows you are to be performing he will find a way to get inside..." Lindsay murmured shrewdly.

Justin felt his throat constricting as he thought of the events that must occur tomorrow. Shaking his head back and forth, his eyes shimmered with tears, as he spoke, "I don't know if I can pull this off, Lindsay."

"You can because you have to. When this is over you can and will get Brian back," Lindsay said with confidence, never doubting for a moment the love Brian and Justin shared. "You need to be careful, Justin. Once this happens Brandon will be watching your every move... waiting to pounce. You are extremely powerful. He can't hurt you unless you allow it."

"I know. I have felt his power. His desire for me will be his downfall. I feel it even overshadows his hunger for my power. And, unfortunately I may need to succumb to his lust not only to gain his trust... but to complete the ritual," Justin said as he shuddered in loathing.

Lindsay's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "To complete the ritual? You said you needed the dagger, his blood, and a sample of his hair. What else do you need?"

"If I cannot get his blood, the fluids can be replaced with his semen. In this situation I think that to be a far more viable option." Justin ground his teeth together in anger at what this odious witch hunter was costing him. One thing was for certain... he would never allow Brandon to fuck him. He would work around that. Brian was the only man that had ever fucked him... and that was how it would remain. Always. Curling his lip in distaste, Justin told her, "I guess I could always suck him off. We only need three droplets. That can be removed from any surface I place it on with magic."

"I'm so sorry, Justin. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you. Just hold onto your love for Brian in your darkest hour. That love will see you through."

Justin nodded, as he sagged down to his knees on the floor feeling his heart to be breaking. His shoulders sunk as he felt that sobering feeling of deflation. "I want to spend the rest of the night with Brian. One last moment that will have to sustain me until we can be together again."

"You will be together again. Brian will understand when it's all over..." she told him, although both of them knew Brian would be anything but understanding.

"I think we both know Brian won't be that understanding or forgiving. He may never trust me again... but, I have no choice. Keeping him safe is the only thing that truly matters." Justin fought back the sobs that threatened to overtake him, when he said, "Can I have a moment alone, Linz? I need to settle my thoughts before I go home to Brian. I don't want _this _to fill my last night with him."

"Of course, Justin. Take as long as you need." Lindsay gave Justin one last glance, her eyes filled with concern and compassion as she watched the vibrancy falling from her brother's expressive eyes. She hoped this plan worked... and quickly. If not, Justin would be irrevocably gutted with the loss of his soul mate.

Justin allowed the sobs to overwhelm him once he knew himself to be truly alone. He laid down within the circle, the sobs shaking his body as he surrendered to the loss he would soon be enduring. He wasn't doing this out of weakness. He was strong. Justin knew he needed this release before he moved forward. This sacrifice would not be for nothing, he vowed to himself. Brandon would be destroyed... and Brian would be safe. He would get Brian back. No other reality could he accept.

He had no idea how long he had laid there sobbing when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Almost distractedly he reached into his pocket, opening it to read the message from his love. _I'm naked in our bed waiting for you. Come home to me now. I'm going to fuck you all night long._

Justin shakily stood to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. Before stepping out of the circle and out to celebrate the love he cherished more than anything, Justin whispered, "I hope someday you understand the choices I have made is born out of my great love for you. I love you, my darling. Eternally."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sigh. It's time for the boy's night together. Will Justin be able to go through with his plans? What about Brian – will he be able to put the pieces together? And, then there's Brandon... whatever will he do next? Grins. I am silly emotional right now. I was nearing tears as I was writing this chapter. Shame on me for getting too attached to these characters. I do hope you enjoy it – angst and all. Thank you to all that are reading. Comments are greatly appreciated & do keep me progressing forward. =)**

**Chapter 8**

Justin composed himself before exiting Lindsay's home, knowing he needed to act in character when he reached his home with Brian. As he walked down Liberty Avenue seeking to hail a cab, he sighed despondently at the thought of – home. This would be the last night it would be called his home. At least until this entire nightmare with Brandon was over. Justin hoped he could get through it without revealing himself to Brian. His lover, partner and soul mate was far too intuitive... most particularly where he was concerned. If he didn't manage this just right, it would be over before it ever began.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Brian's safety was all that mattered. His sister's life hung in the balance as well. He could not risk them when he alone held the power to save them. Nothing would stop him. No sacrifice would be too great in reaching his goals. Justin began to raise his hand to hail an incoming cab when he felt eyes upon him, scorching him, devouring each and every particle of him. Normally when he felt a gaze with such hungry intensity it was from Brian. That was not the case tonight. Even if he didn't know that Brian was home in bed waiting for him... he would know the one watching him was _not_his beloved partner.

His back tensed as he heard and felt the footsteps drawing closer. The man intended to seek him out. A man that he vowed to destroy. Brandon. Directly behind him now. He could feel his lust, the aura that surrounded him, one that was not powerful enough to use to take what he wanted. Justin didn't have a doubt in his mind that what Brandon wanted most was him. He had been correct in what he had foreseen as Brandon's 'Achilles Heel'. It was his unbridled lust for him. A lust that superseded his hunger for his power. Justin could use that once the break from Brian was complete. He swallowed deeply at the pain such a thought evoked in him. Brandon couldn't see that weakness.

Brandon smiled, sensing Justin's awareness of him. The hot little blond is intuitive, Brandon thought. All the better. Granted, he didn't want Justin to know of his ultimate plans... but he didn't mind that Justin was aware of his desire and intent to fuck him. And, fuck him he would. So thoroughly he wouldn't remember the name of Brian Kinney when he was finished. Justin would beg for him. He would lay himself at his feet and offer him everything in exchange for his attentions. His eyes trailing slowly over Justin, he clung to his decision that he wouldn't tire of him. He would take him. All of him.

Deciding to use to his advantage the apparent absence of Justin's guard dog, Brandon trailed his finger slowly down Justin's back. He laughed when he felt the stiffening in the blond, loving how he thought he could resist him. His pleasure would be increased in the moment Justin could no longer fight his need for him. "Justin," he purred huskily. "How fortuitous of me to be walking this way."

Justin forced a blank look upon his face before turning around to meet his nemesis, and the man that he must destroy or lose all that he held dear. "Brandon."

"All on your own tonight, sweet thing? That seems like such a waste..." Brandon whispered, his eyes eating Justin alive as his finger reached out to stroke down the side of his cheek.

"Only temporarily. I am on my way home," Justin answered. Jerking his head out of reach, knowing he couldn't make the capture too easy for Brandon, or raise suspicion he said in a low hiss, "Do not touch me, Brandon. You don't have the right."

Brandon's eyes blazed briefly, before he placed a more flirtatious look upon his face. "Perhaps I would like to gain that right..."

Justin raised his hand to approach another cab just turning the corner, when he turned back to face Brandon. "I must go... but, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. I am very much taken."

Watching as Justin scurried into the cab, Brandon's eyes narrowed as his prey departed. Something was off with Justin tonight. Only he wasn't sure of quite what. His most hopeful thought was that there was trouble in paradise between him and Brian. It wasn't likely as attached as they had been for months... but, Brian absent from his constant intentions to the young blond wasn't common at all. If they were having problems that would befit his plans only too well. He would watch and wait. When it was time to strike he would know it. For whether Justin realized it or not – he would belong to him very soon.

* * *

><p>Brian smiled as he heard the front door of the house opening, before being locked up for the night. His acute sense of hearing never let him down. He listened as the footsteps that he had come to know so well padded down the long staircase that led to his air tight lair. A section of rooms that were impenetrable by man, beast, or supernatural – unless he gave his express permission. Knowing his hot little soul mate was soon to join him, Brian vowed nothing would separate them tonight. He didn't know why he was so pressed with need for Justin on this night, he only knew it was a primal force that had been next to impossible to control in the past hour he had been waiting.<p>

He realized his need most likely had generated from the fear Brandon had instilled in both Justin and Lindsay. Knowing that Justin was filled with fear made his animalistic nature soar to life. He wanted to devour anything or anyone that threatened his partner. No matter how seldom he spoke the words – ones that had previously been alien to him – he spoke them with ease now, and meant them with everything that was within him. He loved his provocative little warlock more than his own immortality. Brian knew he would do anything for him. If Brandon was here to challenge him in that, the unwanted supernatural would pay the price – no matter what it cost him.

When Justin slid open the door a few moments later, Brian surveyed him from his vantage point on the bed; one leg was underneath the bedding, while the other was arched atop it – his cock full and hard on the outside of the covering. Brian's eyes glazed over in red fire as he looked at his lover... the man he irrefutably loved. "Strip and come here," he rasped in hungry demand. "I don't want a slow striptease either, little witch. I need your ass naked and beneath me – NOW."

Justin smiled, mentally forcing himself to treat this like any other night that he had spent with his passionate and primal partner. He could not think of what this time tomorrow would bring... for all of them. If he did he would fall apart... and it would all be for nothing. Raising his eyebrow, Justin mockingly answered, "I will forego the 'witch' reference this time, my darling." Looking into Brian's eyes filled with intense longing, Justin did as Brian commanded in record time. He did it for more than one simple reason. One, Brian wanted him urgently... and, secondly – Justin's need for Brian was just as great. He didn't want to waste one single moment of this night.

"So considerate you are with me..." Brian drawled as he lifted the rest of the covers to invite Justin inside. "Later I want to hear your plans for Brandon... but, for now - I need you." Brian didn't even give Justin a chance to fully recline before his mouth had swooped down to take possession. His every movement speaking of his need to devour.

Justin was thankful in that moment for Brian's frenzied need of him. Had he delayed in merging their mouths as one, his ever intuitive vampire lover would have seen the anger and pain in his eyes at the mention of Brandon. His hand stretching up, slid into the brunet strands of hair, anchoring their mouths even closer together. Justin sighed in a combination of love, contentment, and desire against Brian's marauding tongue, pulling his lips free to whisper, "I love you so much, Brian. Promise me you'll never forget that... no matter what."

Brian pulled his head back to look at Justin closely, his eyes sharp and assessing. "There are tears in your eyes, Justin. What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, Brian. I'm just having a moment of being caught up in what we share together. You know I'm just a sentimental little blond at times," Justin told him, trying to pull his lips back down. "Please, Brian. No questions or problems tonight. It's just us now. I want you so much."

"Something is going on in your little blond head... but, fine. I told you I'd give you 24 hours to come up with your plan, and I'll stick to that. After that, all bets are off." Brian looked down on him in ravenous need. "No more talk of witches or curses tonight. Tonight you are _mine_."

"I always have been, my love," Justin gasped, as Brian's mouth began to map out his body, his lips and sinuous tongue not missing one piece of skin en route to the cock that throbbed for his attention. When Brian's tongue began to swirl around and around his dick, Justin's hips arched away from the bed, giving Brian the opportunity to sink his hands into the flesh of his ass – angling him to the position he most desired. "Fuck... Brian. I – I -" he whimpered incoherently as Brian deep throated him in one swoop.

Brian's mouth opened wide, swallowing Justin's cock deep, sucking him using his vampire skill and speed... not one piece of skin being left untouched. He licked, bit, suckled in voracious hunger... one that he was more than revealing could only be fulfilled by Justin. When the first taste of pre-cum hit his tongue, Brian nearly howled in feral need. No pleasure in life or beyond had ever equated to what he felt with this amazing little blond. Justin was without a doubt his life... his _everything_. In the simplest terms – they were forever. Sliding his fingers inside Justin's opening, Brian increased his speed to a level he knew no mortal could withstand... but, his soul mate was not a mere human. He could and would take everything he had to offer.

Justin clenched at the sheets beneath him, his teeth gritting as his head arched backwards... the bittersweet torment of Brian's skillful ministrations having him hovering on the precipice. "Ahhhh, fuck... B-Brian. I can't stand it. So fucking good."

Without releasing his suction on Justin's cock, Brian slid one hand from his boy's ass to reach and pop open the bottle of lube, artfully squirting a large portion on his fingers. In the next moment his fingers were sliding smoothly inside, searching each groove and curve of the man he knew inside and out; his throat eliciting a deep throated hum into the base of Justin's cock. Brian began thrusting his fingers inside, backing off of Justin's cock only long enough to hiss, "Come for me, Justin. Now..**.**"

"B-Brian... fuck. Yes, oh it's too much. Fuck!" Justin screamed, as he began to spurt rapidly down Brian's throat. Justin wasn't allowed to regain his senses for one moment, when Brian's mouth slid off of Justin's cock in a low pop, mere seconds before his cock was lining up and taking possession. "Ohhhh, yes. Fuck me, Brian. Hard. Deep. Fast..."

"Move with me, Justin," Brian snarled once he was fully embedded in the tight warmth that had channeled his desires from the moment they had met so long ago. "You will come again. It will be from the friction of your motions against me... and the feel of me taking you. Let it all go, Justin. Now."

Justin began to gasp incoherently as their bodies moved as one, their connection so deep and complete the bliss was equally shared, both of them knowing it to be comparable to nothing – past, present, or future. Tears began to escape from his eyes, Justin unable to find the strength to fight or will them away – so lost in his love to this man. Turning his head to the side, letting the tears fall to the pillow, Justin whimpered in need, his head moving back and forth. "So close, Brian. C-can't last."

"I'm right with you, Justin. Right with you," Brian snarled as his fangs extracted, yet not separating the distance to plunge them inside, respecting his lover in this – most particularly after having taken advantage of the power he now could hold over him. He would only feed from Justin by his request. He had promised not to force that again. He would not break his vow... not to Justin. Not ever.

"Brian, feed from me. Please," Justin whispered, biting his lips to hold back the sobs that threatened to consume him. In his mind whispering – _One last time, my perfect love_.

Fully enmeshed in his passion, Brian didn't hear the devastation in Justin's voice as he moved to satisfy all of their hungers. Sliding his hands to cradle them around Justin's spine, he arched him forward as his fangs slid into his neck, a primal howl vibrating from within him as they each found their release while Brian satisfied his most elemental hunger – one that never tasted as good as when received from Justin. He drank his fill for long moments, before he felt the power of Justin swelling within him realizing it was time to pull back. Usually he pulled back with ease, but tonight it was a struggle. Something made him want to continue on... to keep that connection alive – fusing them together.

Reluctantly he closed Justin's wound, licking it over and over again... unable to keep his hands and mouth off of him. "Fuck. Why am I in such a need for you tonight? Did you brew up some special spell in your little witch meeting?"

Justin laughed almost solemnly as Brian rolled off of him. "Nothing so dramatic... and, you know you are impervious to witches."

Arching a brow, pulling Justin to cradle on his chest, Brian whispered, "All except one."

Forcing himself to regain his composure, Justin looked up to gaze at Brian for long moments. He reached out to trace the perfect features that he knew would be forever etched into his memory. He sighed deeply, as he murmured, "You are so beautiful that you break my heart."

"Hey? What's this all about, Justin? There are no hearts to be broken here. We are together. We will _always _be together," Brian vowed fiercely, uncertain of what doubts were swimming in his beautiful blond head, but determined to dispel them – here and now.

Justin laid his head on Brian's chest, willing the tears away until his love had fallen asleep. His voice hollow, filled with a pain his lover couldn't understand, he echoed, "Yes. Always together. No matter what happens, we will always be together."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Several hours later Brian was surprisingly disturbed from his rest by Justin moaning and thrashing upon their bed. Instantly, Brian grew concerned. For one, for Justin to have awakened him as a vampire in rest – his struggles had to be immense. Next, Justin's lips were moving with words tumbling from his mouth. Finally, there were tears pouring down his beautiful blond's face. Brian's eyes widened in savage anger that his beloved warlock had been placed in such a state of distress. Who or what was the cause of this? He didn't need to think on that for long. Brandon, he thought as his blood raged savagely. His first thought was to awaken Justin from the nightmare that gripped him... but, then he thought better of that.

Silently watching him, Brian decided he could use this to find out what his capricious man had been up to in the recent hours. Justin was hiding something from him. Their connection was so strong that he felt it deeply within. Now, when Justin was so deeply asleep and distraught Brian could feed into his mind. He had consumed a large portion of Justin's blood mere hours ago. Now was when Justin would be the most vulnerable to him. Now more than he had been when he had so ruthlessly taken advantage of him. He knew that it was probably wrong... and that Justin would hate it. But, they were dealing with a demon in the form of Brandon – one that not only sought to separate them, but destroy them as well. He could not sit idly by as the witches tried to handle this alone; most especially when it meant his love – his soul mate was at risk.

Slitting his eyes until they were barely open, Brian began to whisper softly to Justin... utilizing all of his power and that of the immense power that Justin's blood instilled in him. "Justin," he spoke in a soft monotone voice. "You hear me, however you will not awaken – not until I will you to do so. Do you understand this, my love? You are under my control. I channel my power along with yours... you will answer me – everything I ask of you. Won't you, Justin?"

Justin frowned in his sleep, his motions beginning to still... his mind obviously trying to fight this invasion, yet in his deep sleep and large loss of blood making him unable to do so. "Brian? What's happening to me?" Justin whimpered, as his eyelids moved wildly, but refused to open.

Brian smiled as he looked down on the man he loved above all things – past, present, or future. "I am not going to hurt you, Justin. I just need some answers. I can help you. Let me make all your worries go away."

Tears continued to slide down Justin's face, unbeknownst to the warlock angering his vampire lover ever further. When Justin answered in a despondent tone, it was all Brian could do not to leave these protective walls and seek out the one that so distressed his lover. "Nothing you can do. I am the only one that can save us."

Barely holding his anger in check, Brian began to stroke his hand along Justin's cheek, moving to fill Justin with a calming effect; at least as much as he could manage in his asleep state. "I can do so much more than you realize, my boy. Now, tell me your plan. How are you going to stop this predator that seeks to take you from me?"

"I can't tell you that. It cannot be spoken aloud. The monster could hear me," Justin whimpered in an almost childlike voice, before sobs began to shake his formerly still body.

Brian's eyes went wild in that moment, his fangs clicking out. He wanted to savage Brandon in the most painful way imaginable. The only thing that stopped him from attempting it was in knowing he needed to stay close to Justin's side... and the unpleasant knowledge of knowing he couldn't destroy Brandon. Forcing his mind to stay connected to Justin, Brian answered in a low reverberating hiss, "My walls are safe. Tell me – now... or I will hunt him down tonight."

"No! You can't! His powers are greater than yours. Promise me you'll stay here with me on this last night. I beg of you, my love. Don't leave me on our last night..." Justin cried out brokenly, his eyelids continuing to move about fiercely, but unable to awaken.

"I will promise you on one condition," Brian spat out, his eyes fierce and penetrating into the mind and body of his partner and lover. "Answer me, now. This is your last chance, Justin – or I will seek him out. What is your plan?"

Biting at his lips, scrunching up his face almost as if in horror of the words that were about to tumble out, Justin said in a low pained gasp, "I have to get close to him. I need to obtain his body fluids, and I must stab him with the ceremonial knife – the one he possesses."

"Close to him, my own? And, how do you plan to do that?" Brian snarled, his face contorted in a jealous and murderous rage.

"I have to convince him that I have left you. Then, I have to let him think he is seducing me. When he is vulnerable enough and feeling confident in his possession of me – then I can gather what I need to destroy him..." Justin answered in a whimper, as tears freely streamed down his beautiful alabaster skin.

Brian shook his head back and forth, rage boiling within him. _The conniving and brave little fucker. He actually believes that I will allow this? I NEVER release what belongs to me. And, him? That would never happen in a million lifetimes._"Calm yourself, sweet boy," Brian crooned into his ear. "It's going to be fine. I am going to help you through this... but, hear me now – you will never leave me, Justin. We are fated, remember? We will always be together."

"I used to think so," Justin sniffled. "However, it seems like our fate has been altered."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Brian asked, his mind already playing with possible alternatives.

"Tomorrow night. I am going to perform at The King of Babylon contest." Justin smiled slightly in his tormented state, as he continued on – "I know you so well, my love. You would be driven mad by jealousy, and do something bold to stake your claim. I could use that to break apart from you. The most important part – Brandon would be there to witness it all."

Brian's eyes flared heatedly. "Brandon is banned from Babylon. How did you work that out in your little blond head?"

"Lindsay was going to find a way tomorrow to work around that..." Justin answered, filling in the final piece of the puzzle.

_Fucking witches_, Brian thought to himself. He would seek her out tonight. This would not happen. Not only would he NOT lose Justin, but he would not allow him to sacrifice himself to this maniacal beast. Brian's eyes softened in an expression of love as he heard the next words that fell from Justin's lips, his decision reaffirmed that this thing his devious soul mate had planned with his sister – would NOT be happening.

"Love you so much," Justin whispered, his head tossing back and forth on the pillows. "I – I don't want to do this... but, I have to save you, my darling. If we stay together he will find out about your curse and destroy you. I can't let that happen. I can save you... all of us."

Brian sighed, thinking that answered everything completely now. Justin's forlorn expressions, his strange choice of words when he returned home... and that look of utter hopelessness in his eyes. He wasn't doing this to eliminate Brandon... he was doing it out of his deep love for him. He wouldn't allow him to risk himself in such a manner. There were other ways... and he would find them. Closing his eyes, he began the process of releasing Justin from his aura. Sadly enough it had to be done with a lie, but he would make that up to him later. When this was all over – and it would be finished – he would explain it all to Justin.

In a soft soothing whisper, Brian spoke, "Shhh, sleep now, love. Everything is going to be fine. When you awake – you will not remember any of our talk. You will feel the inner peace and contentment of a night of being exquisitely loved by your true love and awakening in his arms. There will be no sadness when you awaken – only hope for the future. You will discard your plan when you awake, realizing it will not work. You now trust in me to make this right. Won't you, Justin?"

Justin smiled, turning on his side in the direction to face Brian's resting place. "Yes, I trust in you, Brian. Everything is going to be fine now."

Brian kissed him softly and lingeringly on the forehead before he rose from the bed. Looking down on him, he whispered almost savagely, "Yes, it will."

* * *

><p>Brian had barely stepped outside of his home, when his eyes narrowed angrily on Lindsay pacing back and forth on his lawn. He sped towards her in vampire speed, grasping her arm tightly as he all but dragged her towards the house. "Well well, if it isn't the manipulative little witch coming to see her progress."<p>

"Release me at once, Brian. I can explain. However, it needs to be in your lower quarters where we cannot be heard," she hissed angrily, feeling a mixture of despair and appreciation of Brian's tenacity.

"That was precisely my plan. Follow me," he demanded. Stepping inside he waited for her to cross the threshold, before he locked and bolted the door. "Downstairs - _now_!"

"I trust Justin is in a deep and more restful sleep?" she snapped as they arrived in the lower quarters. "You forget that I feel his distress. I know what you did, Brian. He will never forgive this. Never!"

Brian laughed coldly. "He will in time. I don't care how many powers he possesses, he can't handle this on his own."

"Perhaps not, but it was our only chance. And, now you in your predatory maneuvers have ruined everything," she nearly screeched at him.

Brian opened a sealed door that was a few doors down from the one he shared with Justin. Looking at her coldly, he rasped, "Scream at me all you like. No one will hear you down here."

"I cannot believe you manipulated his mind again, Brian. I don't care what your reasons – it was wrong. Now, what the fuck are we going to do?" Lindsay demanded, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Relax," Brian told her coldly. "I will obtain the dagger, that is probably the most difficult step. What else is needed? Justin said something about body fluids."

Lindsay nodded. "Three drops of his blood or his semen. I believe Justin thought his semen would be more attainable."

"Like hell," Brian growled savagely. "I can get the blood. Is there anything else?"

"A sample of his hair. I suppose you can get that, too?" she yelled back sarcastically. "You seem to forget that Brandon is a powerful warlock. He isn't going to fall for your mind tricks."

"Let me handle that, dear Lindsay. I am sure that I can devise a method, along with Justin's participation that will suitably draw Brandon in. Try not to forget who I am either," Brian rasped, his eyes boring deeply into hers.

Lindsay snorted indelicately. "How could I forget? You control everything and everyone. Now all of us must rely on you not to snap and resort to your primitive ways. Don't forget, Brian... we are all at risk here – not just me and you, but Justin as well. Keep that in mind. Won't you?"

"I don't need the reminders, Linz. Justin is all that matters. First, last, and always." Looking at the clock that was quickly moving, Brian told her in dismissal, "I need to return to Justin. I don't want him to wake up alone. Tomorrow, continue with your plan to allow Brandon access to Babylon. There won't be a break-up, however the stage will be set to carry out his destruction."

Moving back upstairs and towards the door, she said in a low whisper, "I hope you know what you're doing, Brian."

Brian smiled reassuringly, before he closed the door behind her... locking it up once again for the night. Walking back downstairs, Brian quickly stripped before sliding into bed to gaze warmly at his lover sleeping in blissful ignorance. He kissed him softly on the lips, whispering earnestly, "I do love you... you cunning little shit. It will be over very soon now. When it is, perhaps you will finally realize there is nothing I won't do to protect and hold what is mine."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: **Things are moving along now. The next chapter will feature 'The King of Babylon Contest'. I expect to finish this up in 15 chapters. Thank you all that are reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 10**

Justin awoke the next morning, his brow furrowed in confusion at the innate sense of peace that instantly assailed him. Something wasn't right. He was supposed to be doing something today... an act to evoke heartbreaking consequences; yet now, his mind couldn't find a grasp on it. He turned his head to look at his sleeping vampire, a scowl quickly permeating his face. _Fuck_, he thought to himself.

You've done it again, haven't you my barbaric beauty?

Sliding out of the bed, Justin looked back at him with a mixture of love and irritation... knowing Brian had done something to him last night. But, what exactly? Slipping into his jeans, he found a note on the bedside table written in Brian's bold scrawl. He picked it up, reading it quickly.

_**Don't be too upset with me, my brazen little witch. I did what I had to do. In time you will forgive me. You always do. Right? I have a plan that will work. Don't do anything today to fuck it up, or I swear things will be even more unpleasant tonight! Stay safe today... and go buy yourself something hot. I want you to look irresistible. I will meet you at Babylon. I have matters to attend to this evening. And, don't worry. It all ends tonight.**_

Justin snorted. _It all ends tonight_. Who the fuck did he think he was? Shaking his head as he exited their bedroom, Justin closed the door behind him – effectively shutting Brian off from the rest of the world. He proceeded to go upstairs knowing he needed to seek out his sister. Moving through the spacious living room, Justin's eyes lighted on the antique clock that sat upon the mantel seeing in disbelief it had already just passed noon. "Fuck," he grumbled, not having time for this today. Powering on his cell phone that he found on the coffee table, conveniently not in the bedroom as it was normally... in addition to being turned off, Justin rolled his eyes at how far his manipulative vampire lover had decided to take his interference.

Scanning through his messages, Justin found to no great surprise he had several from both Ted and Lindsay. Deciding only one could be handled now, as Lindsay would need to be contacted in a safe place with no prying witch hearing, he picked up to dial Ted. "Hey Ted," Justin greeted, when the call was answered on the second ring.

"Justin, thank God. I've been trying to reach you," Ted said in a quick pace.

"Yes, I see all the missed calls with your name attached to them," Justin told him, slightly amused.

"Well, the contest is tonight... and, I was just checking if you are still performing, and if you picked up the posters."

Justin listened to Ted's quick words, finding himself more than glad he wasn't with him at Babylon to prepare for tonight's events. "Yes, I am still performing... and no, I haven't picked up the posters. I am off to a late start, but I am leaving now... and I will distribute them as soon as I have them."

"Late start? Today? Doesn't Brian understand how important a successful 'King of Babylon' contest could be to his revenue? I thought you were keeping him focused," Ted grumbled, obviously beside himself in worry.

"Ted, it's under control. You really need to calm down. Have you been hanging around with Emmett all morning?" Justin demanded, thinking that to be the cause of Ted's uncharacteristic behavior.

Shrugging as he glared at the phone, Ted answered, "Yes, he stopped by. What does that matter? Listen, Justin... I just want this night to go well for Brian. This can be really big if it works out."

"I know that, Ted and that's why I will be there doing all I can. Now, I am going to take a quick shower... then, I will pick up the posters and get them hung. Nothing to worry about, Ted. Trust me."

Ted laughed nervously, before he agreed, "Okay, Justin. I know you are doing all you can. I think I'll go crunch some more of Brian's numbers until you get here."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you soon... and, don't worry. Tonight is going to be a roaring success!" Justin told him before ending the call.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Justin distributing posters all along Liberty Avenue in and out of the various businesses that had given him permission. Fortunately, Brian was a well known quantity on Liberty Avenue... everyone was more than willing to cooperate. There was only one business Justin didn't approach... one that was owned by the man that this night was largely about. Justin would have asked to hang his poster at Boy Toy, but he didn't foresee a welcoming response from Brandon... not even when being asked by him. In his walk to hanging his next poster, Justin reached into his pocket to answer his phone knowing he had evaded his sister for long enough.<p>

"Yes, Lindsay?" Justin asked in a dull tone.

"I could do without the tone, Justin. I've been trying to reach you all day!" she screeched across the line.

Justin rolled his eyes. "I know this, dear sister. There really isn't anything to discuss."

"Nothing to discuss!" Lindsay yelled, followed by a barrage of expletives.

"Lindsay, you know we can't do this – here and now. As it is, I am hanging posters for tonight. All I need to know is if you did your part..."

Sighing in defeat, knowing they couldn't speak freely now, she spat out, "Yes, my part is done. But... we need to discuss this. Things have changed, Justin."

Justin opened his mouth to answer when he felt a coldness traveling up his spine. He knew instantly the cause of his unrest. Brandon was nearby; in fact closing in on him now. "I know this," Justin hissed. "We'll discuss this later. I have to go."

Flipping his phone closed, inwardly cursing his sister for her reckless behavior to attempt this talk – here and now – Justin stiffened his spine as he moved to hang the next poster, thankful that he was almost finished. Securing the poster, Justin froze for a moment knowing Brandon was directly behind him... feeling the repellent supernatural was about to make his next move. He could feel the heat radiating from him in waves, his lust was palpable... and nearly choking him in it's intensity – an affect of Brandon's immense powers, and one that he knew he was purposely evoking. He closed his eyes forcing his will to override Brandon's attempt at seduction, breathing a sigh of relief finding he was still in control. Very interesting, Justin thought. He was indeed more powerful than Brandon... and now they both knew it.

"Well, well... what have we here," Brandon breathed in a whispery soft caress into his ear. "All alone and advertising for your lover. How utterly sweet. I do hope he appreciates what he has."

"I'm sure he does," Justin replied blandly, affecting an air of indifference.

Brandon braced an arm on each side of the wall that Justin faced, moving his body in closer behind him, breath stirring the strands of hair at his neck. His mouth moving closer so that his lips brushed against his neck, Brandon spoke in a low whisper, "If you were mine, you'd never have any cause to doubt how appreciated you were."

Spinning around in the limited space Brandon's close proximity provided, Justin looked at him soberly, before he replied, "Well, I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"I wouldn't count on that, Justin." Brandon's hand reached out to stroke Justin's alabaster skin, his eyes narrowing when Justin flinched away. "He has you trained so well, doesn't he? I must commend him for that. Of course, I would make a few modifications."

"You know, Brandon... the attention is certainly flattering, but it's totally wasted on me," Justin purred, forcing himself to stay in control, feeling all the seductive impulses Brandon was attempting to overwhelm him with.

Brandon moved closer, their bodies touching. His eyes hungry upon Justin's lips, he whispered, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," Justin bit out. "Now, I need to finish hanging these posters. I'm sure I will be seeing you around."

"You can count on it, Justin..."

Justin leaned back against the wall, watching as Brandon slowly moved away... gritting his teeth in fury when he turned around to blow Justin a kiss, accompanied by a bodacious wink. Fuck, Justin thought to himself. The man was indeed mesmerizing and deadly when he was channeling himself. The part that worried him the most was that he didn't think Brandon had been giving it his all. He hoped Brian was right... and that this could be finished tonight. Fuck, he hoped so. He wanted his life with Brian as it was before this threat altered their daily lives. His eyes blazing in fury at Brandon's retreating back, he determined that was exactly what he would have... and, it began tonight.

* * *

><p>Brian stalked towards his prey, the lust for blood and dominance making his own ancient blood simmer and boil within him. He had been following him for the past thirty minutes, waiting for his chance to pounce. As he watched him foolishly turn down an abandoned alley, Brian rejoiced at how easy this was going to be. He picked up his speed before his victim either sensed him... or moved into a more populated area. Before the unsuspecting man knew what was upon him, Brian had his hand at his quivering throat, his eyes burning in a flaming red as he moved in for the kill. "Be still," Brian hissed savagely. "You will survive if you don't fight me."<p>

Fear caused the man's eyes to widen as he was drawn helplessly into Brian's gaze. "P-please, I can pay you. D-don't hurt me."

"Sadly for you, this is not a mugging," Brian sneered. "Answer my questions and obey my commands... and I will let you go. At least, after I've taken what I need from you."

The eyes flitted around in terror, looking at Brian intently. "What are you?"

"Your worse nightmare," Brian snarled, his fangs quickly clicking out. "Now, answer my questions. Do you work at Boy Toy?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. I am the manager."

"Excellent. So, you have access to Brandon's office, then..." Brian mused in satisfaction. "You are going to do a special job for me... and it will be done tonight."

"Job?" the man whispered, his eyes becoming absorbed by the ones drilling into his.

Brian nodded, his eyes feral and magnetizing. "That's right. You will obtain a rectangular box etched in antique stones and calligraphy. You will replace it with this replica I am giving you. When you have it in your possession, you will bring it to me."

"No one is allowed into Brandon's office... and if its in his safe, I don't know the combination. He doesn't trust anyone," the man told him, shaking his head back in forth in denial of Brian's demands.

"I have the combination," Brian told him, reaching into his pocket to place the numbers that he had coerced Lindsay to obtain. As much as she abhorred his tactics... she knew she no longer had a choice. Brian had taken control... and, he had no intention of relinquishing it. Looking deeply into the quivering man's eyes, Brian glanced around quickly, his acute hearing telling him that they would not be interrupted anytime soon.

His eyes glowing, Brian made the move that would assure him of the man's loyalty. In savage intensity, Brian sunk his fangs into the man's neck... sucking voraciously at the punctured vein. He virtually devoured the man, stopping at the precise moment he knew he had to in order to assure himself that the man could carry out his task that was vital to freeing Justin from the evil supernatural that sought to possess him. Pulling back, Brian looked deeply into his eyes... mentally keeping his eyes connected to his own. "You are going to please me, aren't you?"

The man bobbed his head, up and down. In a comatose state, he agreed, "Yes, I am going to please you."

"Excellent. And, what are you going to do with this box?" Brian asked, reaching into his pocket to pass over the one that had been designed to match the one that was to be taken.

He reached out for it, sliding it quickly into his inner pocket... without removing his eyes from Brian's. "I am going to replace it in Brandon's safe with the one I am to take."

"That's right," Brian purred, his voice low and dark. "Then, you will bring the box to me. You will address the man at the door at Babylon that you need to see me... and, I will meet you outside. You will do this as soon as Brandon leaves Boy Toy. Do you have any questions regarding your task?"

The man trembled under the feral intensity in Brian's gaze. "No, I understand completely," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Very good," Brian told him. His eyes remaining cold, Brian warned him, "Don't disappoint me. Should you do so, I will hunt you down and completely devour you."

Nodding, the man shivered. "I won't let you down."

Brian patted the man on the cheek, smiling down at him chillingly. "I know you won't. You may go now."

He watched as the man departed, vaulting off in the opposite direction to his home, knowing he needed to prepare for Babylon... and the events that would lead to Brandon's destruction. He vowed it would be over tonight... and, that Brandon would be disposed of painfully. Brian gritted his teeth in fury knowing he had to play Brandon's game in order to make the evil warlock vulnerable and unsuspecting of his impending destruction. He didn't know how he would be able to endure Brandon looking at or touching Justin. Closing his eyes, Brian attempted to force calm upon his more primal impulses... reminding himself of the love he shared with Justin was worth protecting no matter what the sacrifice.

Relieved that Lindsay's prior spell prohibited any witch from reading his mind, or hearing the methods he had employed tonight - Brian's mind raced in savage fury. _For every moment you inflict your touch upon my soul mate, I will extend your final suffering. Tonight, Brandon... you learn what it means to touch and threaten what is mine. What will always be mine._

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **I am expecting to close this story out with just two more chapters - following this one. All the drama should be resolved in the chapter after this one. Of course, the last one - the big finish. I do hope you enjoy the remainder of their journey. This has been such a wonderful place for me to re-visit. I do love them as these supernatural characters. Thank you all that have been reading. Comments are much appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 11**

Brian stood behind Justin as they each admired the other's appearance in the mirror... visually drinking in the unparalleled sight of each other. He stroked his hand along the straight line of Justin's back, his eyes locked upon the one's of his beautiful warlock. His voice low and deep, he growled, "You look so fucking beautiful."

Justin blushed as he always did under the heated and possessive gaze of the man he loved above all things – past, present, or future. Seeing the concern in Brian's eyes, Justin scowled at him in the mirror, still less than pleased regarding the manner in which he had been out maneuvered once again. "You know, I'm still upset with you."

Brian laughed. "You'll get over it, my feisty little warlock."

"Maybe or maybe not," Justin grumbled. He scrunched his nose up at his reflection, unaware of how adorable the expression appeared to his lover, before he asked, "Do I really look hot enough? I mean... for what we are trying to accomplish tonight."

Brian moved closer, sensuously rubbing his body against Justin's, his mouth moving to nibble at Justin's neck. "Hot enough that I want us to be fashionably late so I can fuck you – hard and fast."

Justin snorted. "You always want to do that." Looking at him in warning, he told him, "And, no... there is no time for that."

"Such a pity," Brian rasped, as he stepped away to run his hand down the back of Justin's leather pants... pausing to squeeze the delectable mounds of flesh that caused him to salivate in hungry need. Moving away, knowing they needed to get this night underway, Brian assured him, "You look irresistible, Justin. The undisputable 'King of Babylon'..."

Justin spun around to face him, his eyes lighting up, before asking, "Do you really think I will win?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Of course you will fucking win. You are the hottest little fucker in Pittsburgh." Turning his lips down, he amended, "Outside of myself, of course."

Justin shook his head in loving amusement, hating that he couldn't stay angry with him. "Of course," he responded drolly.

Brian's eyes gave him one more once over, before they darkened for a long silent moment... both of them knowing the time was upon them. "I guess it's time to go, Sunshine."

Nodding, Justin took a deep breath – in and out – more nervous than he cared to admit. "You are sure of that man securing the dagger for us?"

"Yes, I am," Brian answered, certain of his control over the man... as well as the consequences he would face should he fail him tonight.

"Okay, then. The rest should go like clockwork," Justin surmised, having no doubt Brandon would fall into their trap.

Brian's lips twisted savagely. "Yes. Brandon is obsessed in his lust for you. He won't see the trap until it tightens around him. Remember, Justin... you can't appear too eager. He could see through that. All you have to do is be your enticing self, and give a convincing performance. I will handle the rest. Once we have him back home... and safely down here – his powers will be useless against anyone."

"Powerless?" Justin asked, momentarily perplexed. He frowned for a moment, trying to piece together exactly what Brian was saying... when an immediate awareness came over him. "Fuck. How could I have forgotten? The spell Lindsay placed on you... on your home. Down here is completely isolated from any supernatural influence. Even mine is sorely limited in these quarters... and, I live here. But, what about no supernatural creatures being able to enter? How can he both enter and become helpless?"

"Lindsay modified the spell within her circle tonight. She has made it so he can pass through the entrance... but, once he leaves the upper level the spell upon this house neutralizes his magic," Brian told him, a cocky smile well in place.

"Well, Mr. Vampire... you have certainly thought of everything," Justin answered in amazement, unsure of why he was so surprised... yet, finding himself to constantly being taken off guard by this beautiful enigma.

Brian moved towards him, slanting his lips hungrily across the blond's. He ran his hands up and down Justin's back, pulling him tightly against him. His tongue stabbed at the succulent lips until they parted for his invasion. They embraced, kissed and moved sinuously against each other for several minutes, before they both realized and accepted this interlude needed to end for now. Brian laid his forehead against Justin's, breathing in and out – although physically having no reason to do so – knowing this moment had to last him. "We need to go, Justin."

"Yes, you're right. It's time." Justin stepped back, reaching up to cup his hand underneath Brian's chin, forcing him to hold his gaze. "Brian, promise me tonight you will remember how much I love you. That anything happens after the contest is only me playing a part so that we can rid ourselves of this monster forever."

"I know that, Justin... and, I will remember. I can't promise I won't have some bad moments tonight... but, I will get through it. The important thing now is that we are going to be doing this together," Brian reminded him.

Justin nodded. "Yes. Together. Forever together."

* * *

><p>Brian and Justin walked into Babylon, arms around each other's waists... behaving as they would on any other night – eyes scanning the room briefly, but quickly finding their way back to each other. A fact that a set of lust eaten eyes hadn't failed to notice, as they ravenously stroked all along the blond. They filled in the only remaining spots against the bar, coincidently next to Ted, Emmett, and Michael, eyes looking up at the stage seeing the contest had just begun. Watching as Sheba called out the next contestant with the bawdy introduction, they both peered down to see the rotation list that Ted held in his hand.<p>

Ted looked to them both in surprise, his brow arching in wonder. "I'm reeling in shock here. You haven't demanded I scratch Justin from the list."

Michael snickered next to him, still not on board with the Brian – Justin union, his eyes still eaten with jealousy every time he watched them together. Obviously, unable to resist, he attempted to stick in the knife. "Better watch it, Bri. Could mean that Justin is looking for a new stud."

All of their eyes pulled to Michael, each of them looking at him as if he'd grown another head. Emmett was the first to recover. Placing his cosmo on the bar, he placed a hand on his hips clad in pink... the other waving madly in the air, before he said, "Michael, I know you think Brian is the cat's meow... but, face it, he is with Justin, and vice versa. I don't think that's going to change."

Brian laughed, the curving of his lips fading as he viewed the predator that slowly stalked towards them from the other end of the bar, eyes hungry and fastened on Justin. He forced his gaze away, knowing he must stay on task. Blowing his composure now would not gain them the desired results – namely, Brandon's destruction... preferably administered painfully. "It's okay," he answered. "Mikey just needs to get laid. Once he does that he won't fixate so much."

"Shut up, Brian!" Michael snapped belligerently. "I can get laid anytime I want."

Ted's eyes widened, as he turned to face Justin... thinking as much as he loved his friend, he wished Michael to be anywhere but here tonight. Clearing his throat deliberately, he said, "So, Justin. You should probably get backstage. There are only two other performers before you."

Justin smiled brightly, forcing a calm demeanor upon himself. "Sure, Ted." Looking around, ignoring the feel of Brandon's approach, Justin commented, "Nice crowd. Haven't seen this for a long time."

"Ahhh, King of Babylon night brings the glorious fags of Pittsburgh back into this _dead _club," Brandon spoke, his eyes leveled coldly on Brian.

"Looks like you are among them. What does that say about you, Brandon?" Brian returned with a blank stare. "I seem to recall I banned you from Babylon... and, now you are here again."

Brandon smiled like a shark, confidence shooting from his eyes in waves. "It appears all of your staff are not on board with that."

"Brian, should I have him tossed out?" Ted asked, looking between the two of them with a great deal of trepidation, remembering the last time Brandon had been inside of Babylon... knowing such an incident didn't need to happen tonight.

Justin looked at Brandon in that moment, forcing the feeling of disgust to the back of his mind as he clearly read the lustful intensity in Brandon's gaze. Smiling tightly, Justin goaded him. "Order a drink, and you can stay, Brandon. That is, unless you don't want to watch me perform."

Brandon licked his lips, salivating at the thought of Justin gyrating his hot little body on that stage... knowing all the fags in the place would be drooling over him; further realizing how the fires of jealousy would rise up within his vampire lover. Oh yes, this could be a beautiful night tonight... and he didn't intend to miss a single moment. Tonight just might be the night he could finally capitalize on his desire... and his eventual plans for Justin Taylor. Brandon took a step closer, his eyes zoning in on the lips that he ached to see wrapped around his cock. Restraining the urge to reach out and touch their plumpness, Brandon huskily whispered, "Fine. I will order a drink. Watching you dance is the _only _thing that brought me in here."

Brian clenched his teeth, ignoring the shocked gasps of Ted and Emmett, mixed in with Michael's amused chuckle. Brian told him, "Enjoy yourself, Brandon. It will be your last time here."

They all watched as Justin excused himself to make his way backstage. Ted and Emmett soon to follow.

"Uh, Bri... I am going to monitor this a bit closer to the stage. Call me if you need me..." Ted rambled on.

"Teddy, wait for me. I want to watch closer, too," Emmett boisterously announced, trailing closely behind.

Michael grumbled, "This is close enough for me."

"Are you sure, Michael? You don't want to join in the drooling over some blond boy ass?" Brian snapped, staring off to the area where Justin had just departed.

"Hardly," Michael mumbled, despite his blasé attitude, staring off in the direction of where Justin would soon emerge.

Brandon ordered a beer, taking a long swallow as it was handed to him. He looked at Brian closely, innately trying to read him... always hating that emptiness he found when doing so. "Must be hard for you, watching him do this. I know if he were mine... I'd _never _allow it."

Brian's jaw twitched briefly, as he forced his fangs to stay in check, before he turned to look at his dangerous nemesis. "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about, Brandon. He will never be yours."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Brian. I feel the heat emitting from him when he looks at me. He wants me. If not for you I'd already have him," Brandon told him, a gasp falling from his lips as Justin appeared on the stage.

"Is that so?" Brian spat out, intent on moving into the next phase of his plan. "How about we put it to the test?"

Not taking his eyes from the stage as Sheba introduced the next contestant, he slowly asked, "How so?"

"I'm a fair man. I'll give you one shot. Come home with us tonight. Justin gives head better than any man I've ever known," Brian told him... hating how he was divulging such intimate information about his soul mate, but knowing it all worked in the favor of the greater good. "I won't stand in the way if he wants to suck you off... there's only one condition."

"What's that?" Brandon asked, practically salivating as Justin began to grind against the pole, his clothes still completely on.

"After Justin blows you, I get to fuck you. Obnoxious as you are... I've always wanted to do that. You know that."

Brandon gave him a withering glance... his eyes probing Brian's, as always seeing nothing in them. "Yes, I know." His eyes turned back to the stage, the wheels turning in his mind. He watched as Justin continued to hump against the pole, his back arched... the lines of his tight pants accentuating the bulge of his cock. Brandon felt his cock quicken in response, his hands itching to take him... his mind rebelling against the act of cursing all the men blind that ogled what he wanted to be _his_. His eyes remained fixed on Justin as he tossed the cowboy hat out into the crowd, watched as he slowly unbuttoned the blue silken shirt that glittered under the lights above him.

Moving in for his prey, knowing he had him... realizing he had to make Brandon think he actually wanted him... knowing if he made it sound too easy Brandon would recognize the trap he was attempting to set. "Look at him. Those plump, perfect lips. Imagine what they can do. One chance, Brandon. That's all you get. Tonight or never. How bad do you want it?"

"Fine," he hissed. "I'll do it. First he blows me... then I will let you fuck me."

Brian's teeth barred into a primal smile of victory. The one that signified the predator about to devour his prey. Oh yes, it ended tonight. "Done," Brian snapped. "Once it's finished you're association with Justin is finished."

Brandon laughed evilly, as Justin tossed his shirt out into the crowd of lustful men, his hips gyrating to the rhythm of the music. He watched as Justin's hands unsnapped his pants, the zipper lowering, as he separated them without removing them, flashing his hard bulge before his attentive audience. "Or, just beginning, Brian. After tonight he will only want me. You have made a bad choice... but, I will reap the benefits."

A moment later a voice whispered into Brian's ear, an interruption he was pleased to be receiving. Brian was relieved that Brandon was so caught up in Justin not to be noticing events transpiring around them. Overhearing the wrong thing, would greatly compromise their plans. Ignoring his comments, knowing they would soon be proven to be fruitless, Brian spoke, "I'll be right back. I have a disturbance to sort out."

Brandon shrugged, only looking at him for a moment, his attention fully focused on the remainder of Justin's sultry performance. His eyes narrowed, as his lust for the blond warlock overtook him. _Not one night. Although, your lover can think that. Once I get my hands on you tonight... I will never release you... nor will you want me to._

Justin exited the back of the stage, shuddering in revulsion, but not from the countless men that had been drooling over him... that he could handle, what filled his body with distaste was Brandon's eyes on him – visually using him, fucking him. All during the performance Brandon had been projecting his sordid fantasizes into his mind; in essence the vile beast had been mentally fucking him – in every way imaginable. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he felt Brian's presence directly behind him, out of sight of everyone. Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue sweeping along his lips to quickly devour the sweetness of his mouth. Pulling back, he told him, "Well done, my King. I've got it. I'm going to take it home so it is not on me when we leave. Everything for the night is set. Go distract him. I'll be back in moments. You know how fast I travel."

Putting on the shirt that Brian had thought to have left for him backstage, Justin meandered out to the bar deliberately bypassing Brandon to order a beer. Brandon wasn't a fool. In fact, he knew things wouldn't be moving so smoothly if not for Brandon's unnatural obsession for him. His lust played to their advantage. Whether he liked it or not, it was their best weapon. Justin forced himself not to shudder, as he felt Brandon's hand moving up and down his back, hovering closely to the waistband of his pants. He looked over his shoulder, giving his most smoldering look... letting his powers give him an ethereal glow – one that he knew would catch Brandon off guard. Biting at his lower lip, watching as Brandon's eyes flared, Justin asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You are the hottest thing I have ever seen, Justin..." Brandon whispered, his voice deep and guttural. "I can't wait to get my hands on you tonight. Speaking of... where the fuck is Brian? I'm ready – NOW."

"He'll be right back. There was a problem he had to deal with. You know, hazards of being the owner. Some things just can't be passed off." Looking up to the stage, he watched the last performance of the night, waiting as everyone was for the announcement.

Brandon's eyes glazed over as he looked at him. "So, you know about Brian's plans?"

"Hmmmm, yes. I suggested it, actually," Justin shrugged at Brandon's look of surprise. "We had a fight. I told him he needed to work out his jealousy... so, I suggested a threesome."

"I see. And, you thought of me?" Brandon asked, really uncaring of the reasons why... only caring that he would have Justin soon.

Justin nodded. "You're hot... and Brian wants to fuck you." Looking at him intently, Justin told him, "But, don't think this is more than what it is, Brandon. I am committed to Brian."

"We'll discuss this more... after tonight," Brandon told him, desire thrumming inside of him... a need only Justin could assuage. His eyes lifted to see Brian moving swiftly across the room to them, just as Sheba was taking the stage.

"Gentleman, we have a winner. This year's winner by a landslide is Liberty Avenue's blond heartbreaker – Justin Taylor. Come on up and get your crown." Sheba cackled looking out at the crowd. "Sorry boys, this one seems to be very much taken."

Brian smiled at Justin, proud at what he had accomplished tonight... knowing how difficult playing this game was for him. He kissed him briefly on the lips, before he told him, "Go get your crown... then, the real festivities can begin."

Brian and Brandon watched as Justin took the stage and accepted his crown, both of them lost in their own thoughts of the night to come. One man sought to destroy a love that was destined in the stars... and the other vowed to take any risks to himself to assure the safety of his lover. Both men felt confident in their goals.

Only one man would succeed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: **Okay, this is the end of this returning saga. I do hope you have enjoyed it. WARNING: This chapter is extremely violent. Remember that Brian is a vampire in this story, and as such... things often get out of control. If there are mistakes in this chapter, please forgive me. I have been writing this over the past few days, in between bouts of drowsy inducing medication. Lol. Thank you all that have taken this journey with me once again. I enjoyed revisting our boys in this story more than I can tell you. Thank you so much for your comments. They have been greatly appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 12**

Brandon cautiously stepped inside of Brian and Justin's home, unable to shake the sense of doom that had settled upon him as soon as they had entered the grounds. Something about this was too good to be true. Justin's acceptance of him too immediate. Then, there was Brian Kinney. He had watched these two lovers from the moment of his arrival in Pittsburgh. The man, whom he knew to be a vampire, guarded over his lover with the ferocity and tenacity as the most attentive panther. He flickered his eyes away from Brian in contempt, his attention riveted on the most delicious prey it had ever been his intention to own.

Tonight, it all changed for Brian and Justin.

Little did the two lovers know that he had placed a special spell on his semen. Justin _would _be leaving with him. Brian's plan to fuck him wouldn't come to fruition. Brandon knew with certainty how devastated Brian would be when Justin looked up at the only man whose power rivaled his own... and left this place willingly with him. He smiled to himself. Brandon decided that look of helpless fury would be almost as satisfying as Justin's total capitulation. Now, tonight his wait for the luscious Justin Taylor would finally be realized. Nothing would stop him now.

Justin walked over towards Brandon in nothing short of a prowling gait, reaching his hand to tug at Brandon's jacket, smiling at him provocatively... pleased when he realized he had Brandon's complete attention. "May I take your coat, Brandon?"

Brandon shrugged out of it eagerly. "You may take anything you like, Justin."

Brian averted his eyes, grinding his teeth in fury... feeling the calm Justin was attempting to project to him, yet struggling with his grasp on it. "Let's get on with it. Shall we boys?"

Walking around the room, his eyes touching on everything, Brandon turned to face Brian. "We have all night, don't we?"

Justin glared at Brian briefly, cautioning him not to rush things along. A suspicious Brandon could flee... then, their plan would be for nothing. Once they had him safely ensconced downstairs, the power shift moved to their favor. Until then... they were vulnerable, whether Brian chose to accept that or not. Justin's eyes flamed, as he nodded to Brandon in agreement. "Yes, we do. Can I offer you a drink, Brandon?"

"Oh for fucks sake, Justin. We are not having a fucking party here. I thought we brought him here to fuck..." Brian exploded, playing the game to the best of his ability... seeing the look of relief in Brandon's eyes that he was staying true to form.

Brandon tilted his head cockily, the hate for Brian unhidden in his eyes. "Such a rush to begin events that will lead to you losing your blond to me," Brandon sneered, his eyes moving over Justin in unbridled lust.

"That good are you?" Justin quipped. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'll go get the playroom ready," Brian rasped, more than ready to get this over and done with... and this monster out of their lives forever.

Justin moved to follow, pausing when Brandon didn't immediately follow him. He turned to look at him questioningly. "Are you coming, Brandon?"

"Oh, I will be. Coming, that is. Over and over again..." Brandon drawled, knowing he would be unable to keep his hands off of Justin for much longer... but, still uneasy about this surprising get together. "I need to put something to the test first," he said, deciding he would feel much more comfortable if he knew his magic was working here in Brian's home.

"Test?" Brian snapped. "Let's get on with it, Brandon. Or, I'll find someone else for Justin to play with. Do you want that?"

"Of course not," Brandon hissed, his ire at the brunet rising at the mere suggestion. He turned his eyes towards Justin, chants rising within his head... slowly letting them tumble from his lips... smiling when Justin began to respond after he had initially pushed the spell away from him. "Yes, very good, Justin. Do what I asked. Now."

"Justin? What the fuck is he doing?" Brian demanded, still playing the game... yet irate that he had to allow Brandon to manipulate Justin, no matter if it to be only for a brief moment. Brian had expected Brandon would want to test the strength of his magic in the house. Little did he know, it would work upstairs... but, as soon as they were in his lower quarters – his magic would be useless. He greatly anticipated Brandon making that discovery.

Justin looked towards Brian apologetically, his heart breaking... telling his lover in no uncertain terms he was about to do something repellent to the both of them – yet unable to resist it. He could feel the spell pounding at him... calling him to perform the act, knowing if he failed to do so – this would be over. Justin couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what the sacrifice. He released a sigh of relief when Brian nodded, seeming in complete understanding that this was out of their control. All that mattered now was moving them to the place where it would all be under Brian's control. A place where witchcraft didn't exist... one where Brian held all the power.

Brandon closed his eyes, speaking the chants louder, determined to lure Justin to him. He was half tempted to seduce Justin now, and pull him out of Brian's home... but, he decided against that. He would play this game out... and celebrate his victory when Justin abandoned Brian for him. Brian would be lost... and, he wanted to see that. His voice vibrated, low and soft, "Come to me, Justin. Do what I commanded."

Without delay, Justin walked towards Brandon... slowly, almost as if in a trancelike state. Giving Brandon a sultry smile, Justin placed his hands on Brandon's chest, running them up and down... laughing huskily when the groan escaped his lips. Justin thought him to be such a fickle fool. He had allowed Brandon to feel him pushing the spell away initially, letting him believe he had him in his power once he accelerated his chants. Delusional, and obnoxious fool. He was a witchhunter, and he didn't grasp that Justin was that much more powerful than him. His defeat would not only be sweet... but done with the greatest of ease. Moving his hands upwards, hating that Brian was being forced to witness this, Justin pulled Brandon's lips down to cover his own. "Kiss me, Brandon..." Justin whispered in a breathy moan.

Brandon smirked at Brian in victory, electing not to delay by celebrating now. Later, there would be time for that. He sunk his hands into the soft mounds of Justin's ass, sinking them in and out as he yanked him closer to him. Before his mouth smashed down to claim Justin's he emitted a deep growl, one that could be clearly understood by both men. "Mine," he hissed, as he made quick work of devouring Justin's mouth, his cock rising and prodding against the smaller blond's.

Brian looked away, pain stabbing into his heart... along with the most savage bloodlust that had ever swelled within him throughout his entire existence. He wanted to drain the manipulative bastard dry. But, he knew he couldn't do that. There would be no margin for error in this plan. No reviving his bloodless body. There would be no remains as long as they followed their plan. Brian knew that kiss had to end soon, or he wouldn't be able to stop. His eyes pulled to them locked in their tight embrace, tongues tangling... hands groping at Justin's ass. Fuck, he wanted to kill him now. Nobody touched Justin... nor kissed him – _ever_. As Justin managed to pull free after a few moments, Brian decided how he would make Brandon pay for his further treachery. It would be the last thing he remembered before he was brutally destroyed.

Forcing himself to maintain a calm he was nowhere near to feeling, Brian purred, "Okay, boys. Enough of the foreplay. Let's head on down to the playroom... and begin the main event."

Brandon pulled his mouth free of the most delicious lips he had ever tasted, nodding in agreement... satisfied that nothing could go awry here. His magic was in effect... and Justin would be leaving with him tonight. Nothing would stop him from fully claiming the blond warlock. "I'm more than ready. Lead the way gentlemen."

Justin gave a bodacious wink, moving out of Brandon's grasp, pausing in his steps only long enough to say, "Follow me."

Brandon wet his lips as he watched the enticing wiggle of Justin's ass. "Fuck. He's hot." He looked towards Brian. "How do you get your day rest... and keep out of his ass? I wouldn't." In fact, _I won't_, Brandon amended to himself.

Brian barely managed from ripping out his jugular then. How dare this man touch what was so obviously his? Reining in his more primitive vampire passions to devour was his true test on this night. Slowly following the two warlocks down the stairs, Brian realized he only had to hold his cool for a few moments longer. Once the door of his lower level was secured behind them... it would be over quickly, however, not before Brian gave Brandon a show he would take to his death. He moved slowly behind them, not wanting to appear overly anxious; while inwardly he wanted to rush at him to lock him in the room... secluded, powerless and totally vulnerable to him.

When they had at last arrived, Justin pushed in the code to open the door, stepping inside waiting for the other two men to follow... silently following Brian's lead from this point on. Lindsay had made it so he wasn't totally powerless down here, but his strength was limited at best. He had to reserve all his magic for the moment the dagger was plunged into Brandon's heart. Justin smiled as Brian quickly closed the door. Not only locking it, but entering the code as well. He turned to watch Brandon as he moved around the room, touching all the precious heirlooms and collectibles Brian had accumulated over the years. Justin scowled at the sneer falling on Brandon's face as he observed the portrait of Brian and Justin together hanging over their bed.

"How sweet," Brandon scoffed at the image.

"Isn't it, though. My finest work of art, I think..." Justin proudly boasted.

Brandon rolled his eyes, looking away from it in disgust. He frowned for a moment, feeling something was very wrong. Something was missing... but, he wasn't sure of what. He turned to face Brian, his eyes narrowing on the evil intensity in his eyes, the lust for blood. He backed away from him, looking towards Justin before closing his eyes to pull him back under his spell. His eyes snapped open at the same time Justin began to laugh. "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded, looking back and forth between them wildly.

"It's over, Brandon. You fucked with the wrong man when you began to stalk what belongs to me. It all ends tonight," Brian snarled, advancing forward.

"You invited me here," Brandon protested, his eyes widening as he clearly seen his death in Brian's eyes. But, how? Brian didn't have the power to kill him.

Brian snarled. "You actually believed I was going to allow Justin to go down on you. You are a fool... and don't deserve the magic that flows within you. Well, at least, when you are not down here."

"I demand you open this door and let me out now," Brandon hissed, shaking in rage and terror.

Justin chuckled. "I don't think he's going to do that. He's in control down here. You are helpless."

Brandon moved forward, his hand clasping around Justin's throat. Viciously, he snarled, "If I am, then you are as well."

Unable to breathe, choking under his tight grasp, Justin's eyes watered for a moment before all became clear again. In what was quicker than a strike of lightening, Brian had flung Brandon away from him... throwing him to the floor aching and sobbing, knowing he had been defeated – desperate for his way out.

In between clenched teeth, he placed the offer that they all knew to be lies... and one that had no hope of being accepted. "Let me go and this is over. I'll stop hunting Justin. Fuck. I'll even go away."

"It's too late for that, Brandon. We know of your diabolical plans. I can't let you send someone else in your place... and the atrocity you have inflicted on me and Justin won't be forgiven." Brian advanced towards him, pulling him roughly to his feet, quickly slamming his back into the bedpost... smiling as he cringed in pain while he used vampire speed to tie him in place. "Justin, strip. Now."

Justin looked at him incredulously. "Strip? What the fuck, Brian."

Brian's eyes glowed red embers of fire. His gaze left the squirming, helpless warlock that could go nowhere to look at his confused soul mate. He smiled coldly, as he explained. "This vermin has spent all this time chasing and lusting after you, well... I find it only fitting his last sight in life is to see the bliss you find when the man you love fucks you."

"You are a monster!" Brandon hissed, his eyes closing as he tried to summon up every ounce of his power... only to curse when he felt his head pounding against an impenetrable wall.

"Don't you get it yet, Brandon? Your powers won't work down here, no matter how hard you concentrate. It's over for you." Justin laughed at Brandon's distress, part of him amazed at how much he had changed in the past year. The old Justin would be appalled by Brian's actions; but, the Justin of today could view it as appropriate in this given situation. Slowly, he began to strip... uncaring that Brandon was watching, knowing they would be the last naked men he ever seen. Once he was naked, he looked to Brian for guidance on what he wanted him to do next.

"Against the door, Justin. I want him to have a nice view of me moving in and out of your ass." Brian growled as he watched Justin moving towards the door. No matter the circumstances... and the audience presence he always wanted Justin. He moved up behind him, shedding his clothing in record speed as he stepped forward, pausing to run his hand up and down Justin's back. He leaned forward, to kiss along Justin's neck, his words low and vibrating, "I'll make this quick, Justin. Then, we will finish this, together..."

Moaning as Brian began to prepare his opening, Justin gave himself completely over to Brian's care. "Yes, together. Always, together."

Brian snarled into the side of Justin's neck, restraining the urge to feed from him... knowing Justin would need his full strength for the incantation that would destroy Brandon. Each of them became oblivious to the man behind them frantically trying to secure his release... yet, unable to keep his eyes averted from the sight of Brian's cock sliding into Justin's ass. "Mmmm, so good. Mine. Forever mine."

"Yes, Brian. Always yours..." he panted, as he fully embraced and surrendered himself over to Brian's primitive passions. As Brian instantly hit his spot, Justin groaned... his head arching back, as he whispered almost brokenly, "Fuck. Love you so much."

"I know," Brian whispered, affectionately kissing along Justin's neck, his loving and protective instincts towards Justin soaring vibrantly to life. "Go with it, Justin. Come for me as I come inside of you. Let it all go so we can finish this."

Justin wiggled his hips, moving back and forth... pulling Brian impossibly deeper, the sound of Brian's grunts of pleasure sending him quickly over the edge. His breathing became erratic as he felt Brian pounding relentlessly into him, knowing nothing ever compared with this feeling of total rightness when he was so connected to Brian. He loved him so fucking much. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. Nor or ever. Justin gasped as he felt Brian shooting deeply inside of him, clenching around him... not wanting to separate from him; yet, knowing they must in order to complete the ritual.

Brian slowly pulled out giving Justin time to adjust, before he spun his blond around to ravish the lips that always seemed to beckon him. Tonight, for two reasons. One, Justin's lips were always a temptation he couldn't resist... and, two – he wanted to erase Brandon's taste from them. Knowing that Brandon had forced a kiss on Justin created a savage fury in him that was next to impossible to control. Releasing him, he whispered, "Get dressed, Justin. The rest won't take much longer."

Brandon eyed them both coldly, unable to deny how hot the two of them were together... yet, knowing he had to let that go – for now. Escaping was all that mattered now. Brian thought he held all the cards... but he had forgotten one key element. One that he would bring to his attention now. "Nice little show, Brian... but, you forget something."

"Oh? What's that?" Brian asked in boredom, as he slipped into his pants.

"You might be able to torture me – down here – but, you can't kill me. One essential ingredient is missing," Brandon said coldly, his voice echoing into a hollow laugh.

Justin chuckled, as he moved towards the armoire, two sets of eyes following his progress. He opened it, pulling out the antique box, before turning to face Brandon, a cool impassive smile on his face. "You mean this ingredient, Brandon?"

Brandon's eyes widened in renewed fear. He swallowed slowly as his eyes focused on the box... knowing without a doubt what was contained inside. His eyes glowing in his fury, he demanded, "How did you get it?"

Brian snorted. "Your staff isn't very reliable, Brandon. You should have protected them against being used by vampires."

"Do you have anything else to say before I end you?" Brian hissed, as he moved closer, his fangs lowering... ready to exact his full vengeance on this vile supernatural.

Brandon's body slumped as much as the bindings would allow, as he effected the pose of a man who knew it to be over. In one last moment of madness, Brandon snarled, "This doesn't make Justin safe. His powers are immense. Others will come for him. When they do, perhaps they won't be as distracted by his beauty as I was... and do what I should have done – destroy him instantly!"

"As far as last words go... they didn't serve you well," Brian growled in primal intensity... his fangs immediately sinking into the side of Brandon's neck, feeding voraciously... biting harshly into the skin as he fed, taking chunks of skin in the process... large masses of blood sliding down his neck. Brian pulled away long enough to say, "Give me the dagger, Justin."

Justin's eyes widened as he brought it forward, wondering what Brian was up to now. He wasn't sure he thought Brian should be doing this so savagely when this could be over quickly... but, knowing his primitive lover as he did... he realized it would be improbable for Brian not to seek a full dose of revenge. He removed the dagger from the box, extending it towards Brian, backing away as he did so... clearly reading the warning in his eyes. "Brian, let's not prolong this. Just end it now. Please."

Brian's eyes continued to glow in his lust for blood, as well as for the violent eradication of this monster that had threatened to destroy all that he held dear. He looked away from the pain in Justin's eyes, knowing such violence went against his basic nature... but, he also believed Justin needed to be aware that often a price must be paid, and in this case - justice must be enacted. Feeling Justin's distress as the man writhed and moaned in agony, Brian clipped out, "Fine." Brian placed the dagger into Brandon's side, sliding it in and out in one brutal lunge. He laughed at Brandon's screams, before he hissed, "You were warned so many times. If Justin wasn't here I would torture you for hours, days even. Now, he can end your miserable existence."

Gasping in pain and fear, Brandon desperately began to plead for his life. "Justin, please. Don't do this. You are not like him. I know there is compassion in you. Let me go... and I will leave you all in peace."

Justin's hand closed around the dagger that Brian carefully passed to him, his eyes briefly surveying the blood clinging to the blade. Looking down at it, he viewed the strands of Brandon's hair clinging to the blood - ones that he hadn't even seen Brian removing. Justin looked at Brandon sadly for a moment, before he shook his head in denial. "I'm sorry, Brandon. If only I could believe that... however, I can't take that chance. You have directly threatened not only me, but all the ones I love the most. It ends now."

Closing his eyes, Justin lifted the dagger above his head, ancient chants falling freely from his mouth. He made a circular motion over his head and Brandon's as the incantation increased in both intensity and volume. Soon after he had begun another voice was heard. A female version of himself. Justin smiled. Lindsay was joining him from within her circle, reaching out to further empower the spell; an occurrence Justin knew to be unnecessary, however one he knew his sister felt the compulsion to do. Opening his eyes, Justin stared into Brandon's, embers of fire burning within his own as he allowed Brandon to see his death in them.

"It will be over soon now," Justin whispered in a soft purr... his hand tightening around the dagger as he proceeded to plunge it deeply into his heart – twisting and pulling it out as his chants reverberated against the walls in conjunction with his sister's. It didn't take long. Moments later, Brandon's body was no more as his body was relegated to dust before them. Justin placed the blood covered dagger aside, standing back to observe his handiwork.

Brian arched a brow as he looked at the mound of dust on his oriental carpet. "So that's it? Couldn't you have deposited his remains on the hardwood floor? Now, it's going to sink into the carpeting. I will have to replace it immediately."

"Calm down, my darling. I'm not quite finished yet," Justin said, smiling at Brian in almost a patronizing fashion, before closing his eyes to perform his task. He opened them mere moments later, finding the pile of dust gone, with no lasting reminders on Brian's precious carpet. "There. Is that better?"

Looking around dubiously, Brian told him, "Maybe. Depends on where you put him."

Justin laughed. "Trust me, I didn't place him anywhere you will step on him. He is mixed in the fireplace with the rest of the ashes."

Brian nodded, delaying something he knew he had to do. "Justin?"

"Yes, Brian?" Justin asked, frowning upon feeling Brian's unease... uncertain of where it could be stemming from.

"I never say this... and, don't expect me to say it again. However, here goes... I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry." Brian's eyes were downcast as he spoke the foreign words, both of them surprised at their utterance.

"You're sorry?" Justin asked, looking up at him in concern. Brian Kinney does _not _say sorry. This was terribly unsettling.

Brian motioned around the room. "I lost it, Justin. In a way I never wanted to with you. I couldn't rein it in. Somehow tonight I could see his plans for you. Not only his lust for you, but his intent to eventually destroy you. And, then... he forced you to kiss him. At that point it was too late."

Justin moved forward, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, placing his head to his chest... holding him as tightly as he could manage. He sighed deeply, and in contentment knowing that their love would no longer be threatened. His eyes shining, he looked up at him... knowing his heart to be blatantly on display. "Brian, I love you... and, that means all of you. I don't want you to hide what you are from me. I want you to be who you are. That man was the man I fell in love with... and, the one I will always love."

"I don't deserve you, Justin Taylor," Brian uncharacteristically murmured, unknowingly melting his blond's heart further. "I know my violence disturbed you. I just couldn't get control of it."

"It wasn't as bad as you think, Brian. Yes, it was more horrific than it needed to be... but, feeling all you could feel it is understandable." Justin pursed his lips for a moment, before he admitted, "You felt so much because Brandon had been projecting his desires to me. With the large amount of blood we have exchanged you feel so much more of me now. Perhaps, that will diminish in time."

Curling his lip under, Brian told him, "I hope it doesn't. I like knowing how you feel... more importantly, I like to know when something is wrong with you." Brian kissed Justin softly on the lips, in one simple caress he absorbed the very essence of the blond. Laying his head against Justin's forehead, he whispered fervently, "I always want to be there to protect you, Justin. I didn't have an existence before I found you. I could never return to that."

"Brian," Justin said with a soft sigh. "You don't ever have to worry about that. We are destined to be together... and, that is exactly what we'll be. As far as protection goes, that works both ways. I always want to be there for you. We make a formidable team – you and I."

"That we do, Mr. Taylor." Brian sniffed at the air in disgust for a moment. "Now, I'd like to wash the stench of that vermin away. Care to join me?"

Justin nodded enthusiastically. "I most definitely would. First, I had better call Lindsay before she pays us a visit."

"Ah yes, Lindsay. You do that. I've had enough of witches for tonight," Brian said with a playful gleam in his eyes... knowing how well the 'witch' reference sat with his beloved soul mate.

"Hmmmph. You are such an ass, Mr. Kinney," Justin grumbled as he pulled free and headed towards the door.

Brian laughed as he watched the sassy sway of Justin's ass. "Yes, but you love me for it. Now hurry up... I see an ass that I need to become reacquainted with – and quickly."

"I'll be there, Brian. Quicker than you have the chance to miss me."

Smiling as he watched Justin head up the stairs, he looked until he had disappeared from sight. Shaking his head in denial, Brian whispered, "Not even possible, Justin. I miss you already."

Hours later after round and round of torrid vampire sex, Justin collapsed on the bed, Brian still inside of him as he began to drift off into a blissful rest. Reaching out, he stroked the sweaty blond tendrils away from Justin's face, his heart filled with love for his immortal soul mate. His own eyes began to flicker, feeling the need for rest swiftly beginning to overtake him. Rolling onto his side, taking Justin with him, Brian kept himself embedded in him, wanting to remain a part of him as long as possible. Before his eyes closed to find his own much needed rest, Brian kissed Justin softly on the lips, his eyes admiring the perfect vision that he had long ago committed to memory.

Before drifting off, Brian whispered a heartfelt confession. "I love you so fucking much my beautiful warlock. Forever will never be long enough. However, it makes an excellent starting point."

END


End file.
